I Love You
by sampaijumpa
Summary: Naruto berhasil membawa Sasuke kembali ke desa. Hubungannya dengan Sakura juga semakin dekat saja. Namun ada seseorang yang cemburu. Mampukah Sasuke menjadi pahlawan yang menyelamatkan Hinata dari rasa kecewa yang mendalam?  RnR pliz...
1. Chapter 1

**I Love You**

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Mengganti cerita sebelumnya, 'Finding My True Love'

Warning: OOC, gak jelas, n typo

Hope you like it…. ^^)

oOOo

Hinata, sang Heiress dari klan Hyuga, berjalan sendiri di keramaian Konoha. Tak ada Kiba dan Akamaru maupun Shino yang menemani langkahnya. Ia berjalan gontai. Tatapan matanya sendu. Kepalanya masih dipenuhi oleh kejadian yang tadi dia lihat. Yah, kejadian saat di rumah sakit. Naruto dan Sakura. Saat-saat dimana keduanya terlihat begitu akrab. Sakura merawat luka Naruto dengan sangat hati-hati. Dan kelihatan sekali kalau Naruto menyukainya. Syukurlah, paling tidak pria penggila ramen itu pada akhirnya mendapatkan kekasih yang benar-benar ia cintai.

Sesaat Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, berhenti tepat di depan sebuah toko roti. Matanya menatap roti-roti yang dipajang itu. Cantik. Bentuk mereka sungguh cantik. Mereka dipajang di etalase toko. Pasti banyak yang melihat. Pasti banyak yang suka dan membelinya. Tidak seperti dia yang selalu tersembunyi. Bahkan mungkin tidak akan ada yang melihatnya. Bahkan jika itu hanya sekedar menyadari kalau dia ada.

Hinata segera menepis semua pikiran buruk yang ada di dalam kepalanya itu. Ia nggak seperti itu. Masih ada kok, orang yang berbaik hati padanya. Bagaimana dengan Neji-nii dan Hanabi-chan? Kiba dan Shino? Akamaru juga. Bahkan guru Kurenai juga selalu membantunya. Ia masihlah Hinata yang beruntung, bukan? Lalu, bagaimana dengan Tou-san? Dia memang sudah agak berubah, tapi masih saja kurang peduli pada Hinata. Tapi, apa boleh buat? Hanabi memang lebih kemana-mana dibanding Hinata. Jadi itu semua bukanlah masalah, kan? Tapi dia ingin sekali…sekali saja merasakan kasih sayang seorang ayah dari Hiashi.

"Hinata?" panggil sesorang.

Hinata refeleks menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. Kedua matanya melebar. Terkejut? Tentu saja. Bagaimana seorang yang terluka parah, yang harus dirawat di rumah sakit, bisa ada di hadapannya kini? Bagaimana cara dia menghindari perawat yang berjaga di sana? Bahkan bagaimana dia bisa lolos dari pengawasan Naruto dan Sakura? Sahabat yang selalu menjaganya?

Ia menatap pemuda itu lekat-lekat. Kulit pucat, rambut emo, mata onyx. Ia bahkan sudah tak mengenakan pakaian seorang pasien di rumah sakit Konoha, bukan juga pakaian seorang samurai yang biasa ia kenakan. Kali ini ia hanya mengenakan kaos hitam polos dan celana panjang abu-abu. Dan jangan lupakan sebuah jaket yang cukup hangat untuk melindunginya dari dinginnya malam. Perban juga masih melilit di kepalanya. Dialah itu. Mantan ninja yang paling dicari. Mantan kriminal yang telah membunuh tetua Danzou. Uchiha Sasuke.

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang melihat Hinata bengong berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk nggak tertawa. Dan tentu saja berhasil. Gadis di hadapannya ini memang lucu dengan caranya sendiri. Dia bukan seperti Sakura ataupun Ino yang sering bertingkah aneh + konyol, dia hanya seorang Hinata pemalu yang selalu gugup.

"U-Uchiha-san, k-kenapa a-ada d-di sini?"

"Jalan-jalan." Sahut Sasuke singkat.

Jalan-jalan? Bukankah alasan yang aneh? Apalagi Sasuke masih terluka parah. Masa hanya karena ingin jalan-jalan dia kabur dari rumah sakit, sih? Bisa-bisa penyakitnya tambah parah. Tapi Hinata bukanlah orang yang seperti itu. Dia selalu memahami orang lain. Atau paling tidak dia berusaha untuk memahaminya. Mencari sudut pandang yang tepat untuk alasan orang mau melakukan sesuatu. Mungkin Sasuke memang ingin jalan-jalan. Lagi pula siapa yang betah selama beberapa minggu ini terus di rumah sakit? Apalagi mencium bau obat-obatan yang sering bikin mual itu. Mungkin Sasuke memang butuh refreshing.

Merasa Hinata terus-menerus memandanginya, Sasuke mau tak mau merasa nggak enak juga. Seketika aja jantungnya rasanya berdetak dengan sangat cepat sehingga membuat nafasnya terasa sesak. Seolah ada badai besar yang sedang bergemuruh di dalam dirinya saat ini. Tapi anehnya bukan kerusakan efek yang ditimbulkannya, melainkan kedamaian. Kedamaian yang menyenangkan. Sasuke juga dapat merasakan wajahnya yang perlahan memanas. Mungkinkah ini? Kami-sama…

Hinata yang kali ini melihat lawan bicaranya bergantian bengong refleks tertawa dan membuat Sasuke sukses tersadar dan menatap Hinata. Anehnya, bukan marah atau kesal dengan Hinata karena sudah ditertawakan, ia justru jadi ingin tertawa juga. Benar-benar bukan seperti Sasuke. Cinta memang bisa merubah segalanya. Dalam hal ini, sifat Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tetaplah seorang Uchiha yang harus menjunjung tinggi sikap coolnya yang setinggi langit itu. Dia mana bisa begitu aja memperlihatkan ekspresinya. Gengsi dong. Maka dari itu dia hanya menaikkan sedikit, hanya sedikit, ujung bibirnya ke atas.

"Berada di rumah sakit selama berminggu-minggu pasti sedikit banyak telah membuat Uchiha-san bosan." Ujar Hinata begitu ia bisa mengendalikan tawanya.

Okay. Sekarang Sasuke boleh benar-benar terkejut sekarang. Hinata dapat berbicara dengan lancar sekali tanpa ada kegugupan dari suaranya. Kalimatnya juga agak panjang. Selain itu, gadis ini baru saja tertawa. Dan wajahnya yang bahagia seperti itu terasa sangat maniss….sekali bagi Sasuke. Sasuke merasa pikirannya sekali ini udah nggak waras. Rona merah di wajahnya yang berusaha disembunyikan mati-matian pun malah tambah parah.

"K-kau sedang a-apa?" Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. Well, hancur sudah semua harga diri yang telah dibangunnya. Sepertinya kegugupan Hinata telah berpindah pada diri Sasuke. Gawat!

Hinata menggeleng. Raut wajahnya yang tadi berubah sendu lagi. Pandangannya teralih kepada pajangan roti-roti itu kembali. "Aku lagi ingin di luar." Sahut Hinata setelah jeda agak lama. Sebenarnya, itu sama sekali nggak nyambung dengan pertanyaan Sasuke, loh?

"…"

"Uchiha-san?"

"Hn?"

"Aku ingin ke taman Konoha"

oOOo

Di sinilah mereka sekarang. Di taman Konoha. Tempat ini sunyi, hanya ada mereka berdua. Sasuke dan Hinata duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang ada di bawah pohon sakura. Tak ada satu pun yang mulai berbicara. Masing-masing menghargai ketenangan yang damai ini. Sasuke sendiri terus menatap ke depan walau tak ayal sesekali melirik Hinata dari sudut matanya. Dia sendiri tak habis pikir bagaimana dengan mudahnya dia menawarkan diri untuk menemani Hinata ke taman ini. Semua terjadi begitu saja. Hinata bagaikan sebuah lubang hitam yang menarik Sasuke ke dalam dan Sasuke sendiri tidak berdaya untuk melepaskan diri. Keheningan masih terus tercipta hingga tindakan berani Hinata selanjunya membuat Sasuke kehilangan kata-kata.

Hinata menoleh pada Sasuke, mengubah arah duduknya agar berhadapan dengan pemuda itu. Mengangkat salah satu tangannya dan menempelkannya pada dahi Sasuke. Sasuke diam. Ia tak mencoba menepis. Bahkan sesungguhnya ia mungkin merasa…nyaman. Sentuhan Hinata begitu berbeda dengan Sakura yang sering mengobati lukanya. Sentuhan Hinata, walau tanpa dialiri oleh chakra, bisa membuat Sasuke merasa tenang, hangat, dan menyejukkan di saat yang bersamaan. Tapi kenapa Hinata bisa bersikap seperti ini padanya? Sasuke menatap Hinata mencoba menemukan jawaban di sana.

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan khawatir. Ia melihat mata onyx Sasuke yang menghujam mata lavendernya. Dalam. Ia rasa-rasanya tak bisa teralih untuk berhenti memandangi mata itu. Hingga akhirnya Hinata pun tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Ah!" pekiknya pelan. Hinata segera menarik telapak tangannya menjauhi Sasuke. Wajahnya memerah. Sejujurnya, Sasuke kecewa. Tapi melihat Hinata yang langsung menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona itu, membuat Sasuke geli juga. Masih Hinata yang dulu.

"Maaf…"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya.

"E-eto, wajah Sasuke-kun dari tadi memerah. Jadi aku k-kira demam. Ta-tapi sepertinya suhunya normal." Hinata mencoba memberi penjelasan.

Merah? Jadi ternyata Hinata memperhatikan wajah Sasuke yang dari tadi memerah? Sasuke kaget. Hinata ternyata menyadarinya. Untung dia bukan orang yang suka berpikir macam-macam. Kalau itu anggota rookie yang lain pasti sudah menertawakannya. Sangking sibuk dengan pikirannya itu, Sasuke bahkan nggak menyadari sebuah fakta lain yang baru saja disaksikannya. Hinata menyebutnya Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke diam. Hinata diam. Sasuke bengong. Hinata sama. Kedua-duanya masih asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Satu…

Dua…

Tiga…

"Hachoo!"

Hinata mendongak. Melirik Sasuke yang menutup mulutnya dengan tangan..

"Hachoo! Hachoo! Hachoo!" Sasuke bersin lagi. 'Dasar hidung!' rutuknya kesal. Habis Sasuke bandel, sih. Orang sakit malah keluar malam-malam. Jadi kena flu. Rasakan!

"Hmph…" Hinata membekap mulutnya supaya Sasuke tidak mendengar tawanya. Namun telinga Sasuke yang kelewat tajam setajam kunai itu bisa mendengarnya dengan baik. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya melirik Hinata, membuat sang Hyuga panik setengah mati. Bisa-bisa Sasuke ngamuk. "Hehe…anu…begini…"

"Sudahlah." Potong Sasuke.

"Aku mau pulang sekarang. Terima kasih sudah mau menemani Sasuke-kun." Hinata beranjak dai tempat duduknya.

"Aku akan kembali ke rumah sakit sebelum ada yang sadar aku kabur."

Hinata berhenti melangkah. Menyimak tanpa membalikkan badannya. "Kalau begitu, besok aku akan menjenguk Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke diiringi senyum yang tak dilihat oleh Hinata.

TBC…

Garing, kan? Tapi, berhubung saya masih baru, harap dimaklumkan ya?

Satu lagi. Selesai dibaca, harap di review, ya? *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Arrigatou…


	2. Chapter 2

I Love You

Chapter: 2

Yippie! Ternyata banyak juga yang me-review fic ini. Saya jadi bersemangat mengupdate lanjutannya! Terima kasih buat para reviewers dan readers yang udah mau menyempatkan waktu untuk fic saya. Terima kasih juga untuk sambutannya di fandom ini!

Arrigatou Gozaimasu! u(_ _)u

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, garing, canon, typo, dan SasuHina centric.

**Sebelumnya**

"**Aku mau pulang sekarang. Terima kasih sudah mau menemani, Sasuke-kun." Hinata beranjak dari tempat duduknya.**

"**Aku akan kembali ke rumah sakit sebelum ada yang sadar aku kabur."**

**Hinata berhenti melangkah. Menyimak tanpa membalikkan badannya. " Kalau begitu, aku akan menjenguk Sasuke-san."**

"**Hn." Sahut Sasuke diiringi senyum yang tak dilihat oleh Hinata.**

oOOo

Sasuke duduk di ranjang rumah sakit. Pakaiannya sudah berganti. Sekilas dia melirik jam. Setengah satu. Sudah lewat tengah malam dan matanya masih belum mau terpejam. Dia mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela. Dari sana ia bisa melihat potongan kecil Konoha yang sudah terlelap. Di jalan-jalan sudah tak ada orang berlalu-lalang. Sepi. Sasuke biasa dengan keadaan ini. Ia justru sangat menyenanginya. Baginya, sepi memberikan ketenangan. Kedamaian dalam kebisuan yang menyejukkan.

oOOo

"Kakak, ajari aku jurus." Sasuke kecil menarik-narik lengan baju kakaknya, Itachi. Itachi membungkuk, menghadapi mata memohon adik kecilnya. Sesaat ia tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Sasuke. Tangan kanannya perlahan bergerak naik dan berhenti tepat di depan jidat Sasuke.

Sasuke diam. Tak mengerti apa tujuan tangan itu di depannya.

"Perhatikan ini." Ujar Itachi.

Sasuke tak mengerti. Apa yang harus diperhatikan? Tangan itu? Buat apa? Tangannya sama sekali tak –

"Aduh!" chibi Sasuke mengusap-usap jidatnya yang memerah karena sentilan Itachi. "Itu bukan jurus!" tuntut Sasuke pada kakaknya. Wajahnya cemberut. Jengkel pada kakak yang selalu membodohi adik satu-satunya ini.

Itachi tertawa kecil, "Latihan sendiri dulu, ya?" ujarnya sambil menegakkan tubuh dan berlalu pergi.

oOOo

"Kau menyebalkan! Kau menyebalkan Itachi!" Perlahan air mata turun dari kelopak mata Uchiha terakhir itu. Turun dan membasahi bantal tempat ia membaringkan kepalanya. "Aku selalu adik kecil bagimu." Gumamnya pelan. Sasuke menekan rahangnya kuat-kuat hingga menimbulkan bunyi gemeratuk dari gigi yang saling berbenturan. Nafasnya berat. Sesak yang membuatnya tercekik mengantarkannya kembali ke dunia nyata.

Silau. Pandangan pertama yang dilihatnya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum bisa melihat kembali dengan baik. Sebuah suara membuatnya terlonjak dan segera duduk. Ia melihat sesosok manusia duduk di samping ranjangnya saat ini.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun tidak apa-apa?" tanya sosok itu khawatir.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. 'Sudah pagi.' pikirnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa di sini, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke. Suaranya serak karena baru saja menangis dalam tidurnya.

"Tadi aku menjenguk Ne-Neji-niisan. Dia terluka cukup parah sehabis menjalankan misi. Jadi, aku pikir, sekalian saja menjengukmu." Hinata merogoh saku jaketnya, "Yah, se-semalam kan a-aku sudah janji?" ia menyodorkan selembar sapu tangan berwarna ungu pucat.

Sasuke hanya memandangi sapu tangan itu.

"Sasuke-kun?" panggil Hinata, "Ini." Sekali lagi Hinata menyodorkan sapu tangan itu.

Dengan ragu-ragu Sasuke mengambilnya.

Hinata tersenyum, ada sedikit semburat merah muncul di pipinya. "Percaya nggak percaya, entah kenapa saat bersama Sasuke-kun aku jadi banyak bicara." Hinata menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sembari memejamkan mata dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

Sasuke diam. Membiarkan Hinata menyelesaikannya.

"Entah kenapa aku percaya padamu." Lanjut Hinata lirih.

Percaya? Percaya pada Sasuke? Mantan missing-nin paling dicari? Kriminal kelas S? bagaimana bisa? Sasuke tak habis pikir bagaimana Hinata bisa mempercayainya yang notabene seorang mantan penjahat. Bahkan warga Konoha belum bisa percaya sepenuhnya pada Sasuke. Sejauh ini, hanya rekan setimnya dulu yang masih bisa percaya. Bagaimana gadis ini bisa?

"Jangan tanya bagaimana, karena aku juga tidak begitu mengerti." Sambung Hinata seolah bisa membaca isi hati Sasuke. "Perlahan aku tahu, ternyata Sasuke-kun itu orang yang baik."

Tenggorokan Sasuke kering. Ia tak bisa bicara sekarang. Ucapan sang Hyuga Heiress terasa seperti mantera yang membuatnya bisu.

"Ah! Aku harus pergi sekarang." Hinata bangun dari kursinya, "Sampai jumpa Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke masih belum bicara. Dia hanya terus menatap punggung Hinata yang perlahan menjauh. Tangan Hinata hampir menyentuh pegangan pintu saat Sasuke memanggilnya. Hinata berbalik.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Sasuke lirih. Hinata tersenyum hangat dan segera melenggang pergi sebelum Naruto dan Sakura datang.

oOOo

Seorang anak kecil dengan rambut pirang dan mata saphirrenya yang indah menangis di hadapan kerumunan orang-orang yang membencinya. Semua itu karena Kyuubi yang tersegel di dalam tubuhnya. Padahal bukan keinginannya seperti ini. Dia tidak minta rubah itu disegel dalam dirinya. Dan lagi, ia tak punya hubungan dengan kehancuran Konoha oleh Kyuubi ini beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sebaliknya, ia juga korban. Tapi kenapa semua orang menganggapnya rendah?

"Pergi kau! Dasar monster!"

"Sana! Jangan dekati kami!"

Kami tak sudi dekat-dekat denganmu!"

Walaupun tak suka, bocah itu hanya menangis. Dia tidak bisa membela diri. Sekeras apapun usahanya, ia tak akan berhasil. Bagaimana pun upayanya untuk membenarkan diri, dia akan tetap dianggap salah. Itu semua membuatnya kesal, tapi ia hanya bisa menangis.

Tanpa sepengetahuan bocah itu, seorang gadis kecil melihat kejadian itu dari balik semak-semak. Hatinya mencelos menyaksikan ini semua. Dia ingin sekali maju dan menghampiri bocah itu, tapi ia terlalu malu.

Dan di tempat lain, sepasang mata onyx melihat bocah dan gadis kecil itu bergantian. Otak Uchihanya yang masih kecil menuntut pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menuntut dirinya untuk menganalisa ini semua. Ia asyik memperhatikan hingga tak menyadari Itachi telah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sasuke?"

Uchiha kecil itu mendongak, "Kakak? Sudah selesai misi?"tanyanya.

Itachi mengangguk kecil.

Sasuke memandang bocah pirang itu lagi. Itachi berjongkok di sebelahnya, ikut melihat arah pandang Sasuke. "Namanya Naruto. Kasihan sekali dia." Itachi berkata lirih.

"Kenapa mereka menjauhinya?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

"Mereka hanyalah orang bodoh yang tak bisa melihat kenyataan dan menumpahkan segalanya pada bocah itu. Padahal jelas-jelas bukan dia yang bersalah. Malah, seharusnya mereka bersyukur. Sesungguhnya, bocah itu adalah pahlawannya," jawab Itachi panjang lebar.

Sasuke tak bergeming. Jika dia pahlawannya, kenapa semua orang itu memusuhinya? Menyebalkan!

"Kalau gadis kecil itu," Itachi menatap gadis kecil yang dari tadi melihat Naruto dengan ratapan sedih, "namanya Hinata. Hyuga Hinata."

"Hyuga Hinata?" Sasuke memastikan.

Itachi mengangguk lalu tertawa kecil, "Dia manis, kan?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia terus mengamati chibi Hinata. Rambut indigonya, mata lavendernya, pipinya yang merona. Mungkin Sasuke masih terlalu kecil untuk bisa menerjemahkan apa yang dia lihat saat ini. Yang ia tahu hanyalah perasaan yang menggelitik dalam diri yang membuatnya tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan.

"Hei, Sasuke! Dia melihat ke sini, loh!" seru Itachi.

Sasuke terhempas kembali ke bumi. Kakaknya benar. Hinata melihat ke arah mereka. Sasuke mematung. Bingung harus bagaimana. Ia melirik pada Itachi yang tersenyum ramah dan akhirnya ia mencoba untuk tersenyum juga walaupun jelas sekali terlihat kaku.

Di lain sisi, Hinata hanya diam memandangi Uchiha brothers itu.

"Hinata-sama, ada apa?" seorang bocah laki-laki dengan warna mata yang sama dengan Hinata muncul dan merusak suasana. Neji Hyuga.

Hinata tidak menjawab. Neji berbalik untuk melihat apa yang dilihat Hinata-samanya. 'Uchiha.'

Hinata menarik erat lengan baju Neji. Neji berbalik menghadap Hinata. "Kita pulang, Hinata-sama." Neji menggenggam jemari mungil Hinata dan mengajaknya pergi.

"Siapa sih, anak laki-laki itu?" Itachi menggoda Sasuke, "Menganggu saja, ya?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Itachi menoleh pada Sasuke, "Kau cemburu, ya? Kau menyukai Hyuga Hinata?"

Kening Sasuke berkerut. Itachi yang merasa sukses menggoda adiknya, tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia berdiri dan menepuk kepala Sasuke.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau masih kecil, Sasuke. Anak-anak belum boleh suka-sukaan. Ingat itu." Itachi terkekeh, 'Dasar adik bodoh.'

oOOo

"Kau masih kecil, Sasuke. Anak-anak belum boleh suka-sukaan. Ingat itu."

Kata-kata Itachi tiba-tiba saja terlintas lagi dalam pikiran Sasuke. "Jadi, sekarang bagaimana, Itachi? Aku sudah besar, kan?" ia tersenyum pahit. Itachi benar-benar kakak yang baik. Tapi kenapa ia melakukan ini semua pada Sasuke? Apa dia pikir Sasuke sanggup menjalani ini semua? Sekali lagi, Sasuke menangis mengenang Itachi. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sapu tangan Hinata dengan erat. Untungnya nggak ada orang selain Sasuke di kamar itu.

Fakta tentang Sasuke yang baru saja diketahui Hinata semenjak ia menjenguk Sasuke tadi pagi: pemuda ini sangat keras di luar tapi rapuh di dalam. Sikap dinginnya itu dibuat untuk melindungi diri. Dia tidak mau ada orang yang menyentuh lukanya, karena pasti akan terasa sangat sakit. Sasuke yang sangat membenci Itachi. Sasuke yang sangat menyayangi Itachi. Sasuke yang sangat membenci dirinya sendiri.

"Kau pikir dengan begini aku akan baik-baik saja, Itachi? Kenapa kau berbuat begitu bodoh?"

TBC…

Selesai nih chapter 2. Bagaimana? Masih agak aneh, ya? Maklum, saya author baru…hehe…

Selesai baca, harap REVIEW!

Arrigatou…

Balesan riview sebelumnya:

**Girl's 'Love' Blue:**

Makasih. Ini udah dilanjutin. Baca lagi, ya? Udah itu direview lagi…*maksa* hehe..

**Sasuhina fans:**

Nih, udah diupdate. Makasih… baca lagi, ya?

**Peaphro:**

Salam kenal juga, ya!

Makasih pujian dan sarannya. Saya akan berusaha buat yang lebih baik. Baca lagi, ya?

**Demikoo:**

Makasih. Ini udah diupdate. Baca lagi, ya?

**harunaru chan muach:**

Makasih udah mau riview Haru-senpai. Senangnya! *nangis terharu* ada juga senpai yang mau meriview fic abal-abal saya nih. Ini udah diupdate. Baca lagi, ya?

**Ai Mishima:**

Makasih. Ini dia kelanjutannya. Baca lagi, ya?

**Kuraishi cha22dhen:**

Hehe…penarasan ya? Nih udah diupdate… baca lagi, ya? Senpai, riview juga, ya? *taboked*

Akhir kata…

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

I Love You

Chapter: 3

Gomen baru update, soalnya tugas dari dosen pada numpuk. (_ _)

Makasih banyak buat para reviewer dan reader yang masih mau membaca fic saya ini. Jujur, saya senang sekali. Ternyata reviewnya tambah banyak. ^-^

Pst. Setelah baca, review lagi, ya?

Arrigatou Gozaimasu u(_ _)u

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, garing, canon, typo dan SasuHina centric.

**Sebelumnya**

"**Kau masih kecil, Sasuke. Anak-anak belum boleh suka-sukaan. Ingat itu."**

**Kata-kata Itachi tiba-tiba saja terlintas lagi dalam pikiran Sasuke. "Jadi, sekarang bagaimana, Itachi? Aku sudah besar, kan?" ia tersenyum pahit. Itachi benar-benar kakak yang baik. Tapi kenapa ia melakukan ini semua pada Sasuke? Apa dia pikir Sasuke sanggup menjalani ini semua? Sekali lagi, Sasuke menangis mengenang Itachi. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sapu tangan Hinata dengan erat. Untungnya nggak ada orang selain Sasuke di kamar itu.**

"**Kau pikir dengan begini aku akan baik-baik saja, Itachi? Kenapa kau berbuat begitu bodoh?"**

oOOo

Setelah Naruto dan Sakura keluar dari kamarnya, Sasuke segera berniat keluar dari ruangan yang dirasanya pengap ini. Setengah melompat ia turun dari ranjang hingga kakinya berdenyut. Tulang kakinya kan belum sembuh benar? Masa udah main lompat aja.

"Tch! Kaki ini!" Sasuke menggeram. Sebenci apapun dia nggak mungkin mau menggal kakinya sendiri. Bisa-bisa dia jadi Uchiha timpang. Walaupun tampangnya cakep, tapi kalau pincang kan nggak lucu. Lagi pula, kaki ini sudah berusaha keras. Jadi, setidaknya dibiarkan saja hidup *?*

Membuka laci meja kecil yang ada di sebelah ranjangnya, Sasuke mengambil pakaian yang pernah digunakannya saat kabur. Senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya. Jika ada FG mungkin mereka bakalan nosebleed melihat senyum Sasuke yang menawan itu. Selesai mengganti pakaian, Sasuke membuat kagebunshin –duplikat dirinya –untuk menggantikan dirinya, sementara dia sendiri kabur lewat jendela.

Hap!

Dalam sekali lompat ia sudah sampai di luar. Ia menaikkan tudung kepala jaketnya agar tak ada yang mengenali. Langkah pertamanya terhenti ketika melihat Sakura di depan rumah sakit. Mencari cara tercepat, Sasuke melompat ke semak-semak yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya sekarang. Dari semak ia dapat melihat Sakura dengan jelas.

Gadis itu berbicara dengan beberapa perawat. Kelihatannya mereka akrab. Tangannya memegang dua bungkusan. Sasuke tidak ambil pusing dengan bungkusan ataupun pembicaraan Sakura. Dia hanya berharap semoga Sakura bisa cepat pergi dari sana.

Kami-sama sepertinya mendengar permohonan Sasuke. Tak lama, Sakura berpamitan dan pergi. Sasuke bisa menghela nafas lega sekarang. Namun satu sentuhan di bahunya membuat Sasuke membeku. Sasuke tak bergeming hingga ia mendengar sebuah suara yang membuatnya bisa sedikit tenang.

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke berbalik menatap Kakashi, sang copy-ninja yang terkenal itu.

"Hai, Sasuke!" Kakashi melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum. Yah, walaupun Kakashi ini pakai topeng, tapi matanya yang menutup itu sudah bisa jadi bukti kalau ia tersenyum sekarang. Tapi bagi Sasuke, Kakashi yang seperti ini seolah meledeknya. Menyebalkan!

"Loh? Kok diam?" Kakashi bertanya innocent.

Sasuke berdiri, "Aku mau pergi." jawab Sasuke.

"…"

"Terima kasih, Kakashi-sensei."

"Hn. Tapi sebelum dikembalikan, nanti kau cuci dulu pakaian itu, ya?" balas Kakashi.

Sasuke mendengus. Kakashi-sensei memang selalu menyebalkan!

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seorang ninja lain yang melihat kejadian itu dari kejauhan. Seorang ninja bermata hitam gelap.

oOOo

"Ini, nona." ujar seorang ibu paruh baya sambil memberikan sebuah bungkusan pada Hinata. Hinata tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih lalu pergi ke tempat pedagang lain. Kali ini pedagang buah dan sayuran.

'Hanabi minta dibelikan apel, sementara Neji-nii minta pir. Kalau nggak dituruti, Hanabi bisa ngamuk. Sementara Neji-nii kan baru pulang dari rumah sakit? Masa nggak dibeliin? Kasihan.' Hinata membuka dompetnya. Tinggal 60 Ryo –mata uang di anime. Mana cukup?

Kenapa Hanabi dan Neji itu nggak punya perasaan, sih? Nitip tapi uangnya nggak dikasih. Memangnya siapa yang mau bayar? Apel 1kg 45 Ryo, sementara pir 50 Ryo. Hinata menghela nafas. Mengumpulkan segenap sisa-sisa kekuatan yang ia punya untuk memberanikan diri melangkah ke arah sang pedagang. "P-Pak, bisa tidak beli apel dan pirnya se-setengah kilo?"

Glek!

Hinata menelan ludah menunggu respon pedagang itu. Takut-takutnya dia marah.

"Boleh." ujar pedagang itu sembari tersenyum ramah.

Senyum Hinata merekah bak bunga dimusim semi. Melegakan. Dengan begini semuanya beres. Syukurlah.

"Pak, tomatnya 1kg."

Deg!

Suara ini bukanlah sesuatu yang asing di telinga Hinata. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering mendengarnya. Hinata mencari asal suara itu. Menoleh ke kiri, ia dapat melihat seseorang sedang memilah-milah buah tomat yang segar dan memasukkannnya ke dalam kantung plastik untuk di timbang.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn." sahut Sasuke tanpa menoleh. dia sama sekali tak terkejut.

"Se-sedang apa?"

"Membeli tomat."

Hinata diam. Tak mencoba bertanya lagi. Sasuke ketus padanya. Buat apa lagi dia berusaha ramah? Setelah menerima belanjaan dan membayarnya, Hinata berniat untuk pergi. "Ng…aku duluan."

Sasuke tak menyahut. Hinata buru-buru berbalik meninggalkan pedagang dan Sasuke yang menyebalkan itu.

"Tunggu!" Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata. Hinata berhenti. Kami-sama…apa yang dilakukan Sasuke? tak sadarkah dia bahwa perbuatannya itu membuat wajah Hinata sudah seperti kepiting rebus?

Hinata dapat merasakan tubuhnya gemetar. Biar bagaimanapun, belum ada pria yang pernah menggenggam tangannya seperti ini. Bahkan Shino dan Kiba yang rekan setimnya aja nggak pernah. Di saat seperti ini dia ingin sekali pingsan.

Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya untuk mengambil belanjaan lalu berjalan menuju Hinata. Saat berpapasan, ia tak menoleh ataupun bicara. Hanya diam. sementara Hinata masih bengong. Setelah kira-kira tiga langkah di depan, Sasuke berhenti. "Ayo." ujarnya. Lagi-lagi tanpa menoleh. Nggak sopan!

"I-ya." Hinata berlari kecil untuk mengejar Sasuke. Sedikit kepayahan sih, habis belanjaannya banyak sekali.

Setelah Hinata berada di sampingnya, Sasuke meraih tas belanjaan yang ada di tangan Hinata.

"E-eh? Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke diam. Ia terus berjalan. Mau tak mau Hinata ikut juga.

"Uchiha, akhirnya kau menunjukkan sisi manusiawimu juga." ujar seseorang bekulit pucat dengan mata onyx yang lain yang bersembunyi di antara kios-kios di pasar itu.

oOOo

"Sasuke-kun kabur dari rumah sakit lagi?" tebak Hinata.

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke berhenti, mengarahkan pandangannya yang semula lurus ke depan kini menatap mata lavender Hinata yang juga menatapnya. "Berada di rumah sakit selama berminggu-minggu sedikit banyak membuatku bosan."

"E-eh? Itu kan…" Hinata terkejut. Itu kan, kata-kata Hinata yang pernah ia lontarkan pada Sasuke?

Sasuke menyeringai kecil. Hinata mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Apa-apaan pemuda ini? sikapnya aneh sekali. Dingin tapi terasa hangat. Terkutuklah wajahnya yang membuatnya terlihat sangat cool bagaimanapun ekspresi yang ditampilkannya. Apakah fansgirlnya pernah melihat pangeran mereka seperti ini?

"I-itu kan ka-kata-kata mu?" Sasuke menirukan gaya bicara Hinata yang gugup.

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya. Wajahnya memerah malu karena Sasuke menganggunya. Untuk sekali ini, ia menantang mata onyx milik Sasuke. Setelah beberapa detik, ia tahu ini adalah keputusan yang salah.

Sasuke balas menatap Hinata. Tapi sesuatu yang selanjutnya dilihat Hinata adalah senyum Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum manis padanya. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya. Sekarang bibir Sasuke sudah lurus kembali. Jadi sebenarnya, tadi itu Sasuke senyum atau enggak, sih? Hinata bingung.

"Ada apa?"

Pipi Hinata merona. Ia buru-buru menunduk.

"Kaget?"

Hinata tak menjawab. Ia memain-mainkan jari telunjuknya. Gugup. Kaget. ia tak mendengar suara Sasuke lagi untuk sesaat.

Sasuke sendiri telah berhenti menganggunya ketika melihat sosok Shikamaru tak jauh dari mereka. Ia segera menarik Hinata menjauh dari tempat itu. Kalau ketahuan kabur bisa gawat, kan?

"E-eh? Kita mau kemana?"

"Ada Shikamaru. Kita pergi dulu."

oOOo

Hosh! Hosh! Hosh!

Hinata ngos-ngosan sehabis diajak lari oleh Sasuke. Ia membungkuk. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada lutut yang tertekuk. Sasuke pun tak jauh beda. Lelah sekali. Bayangkan saja, mereka lari dari pasar yang ada di pusat Konoha sampai ke pinggir desa dimana hanya ada padang rumput yang diselingi pohon-pohon perdu.

"Jauh sekali kita berlari. Aku capek." Hinata mengeluh.

Sasuke menyeka keringatnya. 'Mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau Shikamaru melihat, dia akan mengadu pada si Dobe payah itu.' gerutu Sasuke dalam hati. Setelah nafasnya tenang, Sasuke menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, "Kita pulang."

Hinata mengangguk.

Setelah Hinata berada di sampingnya, Sasuke segera melangkah.

Langkah pertama…aman.

Langkah kedua…Sasuke tak bisa bergerak lagi. Kaki kanannya sakit. Sial!

"Ke-kenapa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata yang menyadari ada sesuatu yang nggak beres.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Tas belanjaan Hinata yang ditentengnya dari tadi diturunkan. Ia berjongkok. Wajahnya meringgis menahan sakit.

"Sasuke-kun kenapa?" tanya Hinata sambil ikut-ikutan berjongkok. Wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir. Alisnya bertaut.

"Tidak apa-apa." jawab Sasuke tanpa melihat Hinata. Ia menoleh ke samping, menghindari tatap mata Hinata. Wajahnya memerah dan dia tidak mau Hinata melihatnya. Mereka terlalu dekat sekarang. Jaraknya hanya tinggal beberapa sentimeter lagi dan Sasuke tidak tahu harus merasa sial atau beruntung. Hinata bahkan tidak menyadarinya.

Organ pemompa darah Sasuke berpacu cepat. Detakan jantungnya begemuruh dalam telinga. Adrenalin pun tak ketinggalan bereaksi hingga sukses membuat sang empunya tubuh berkeringat dingin.

"Sasuke-kun bohong."

"Aku tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

Hinata menghela nafas. Percuma saja memang berbaik hati pada Sasuke.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke ketika Hinata mengambil tas belanjaannya.

"Pulang."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke lirih. 'Apa kau tak senang bersamaku, Hinata?' pikir Sasuke.

"A-aku akan mengantarkan belanjaan ini." ujar Hinata tak kalah lirih.

Setelah Hinata pergi hanya tinggal Sasuke di situ. Ia lelah. Kecewa pada Hinata yang meninggalkannya. Padahal hari ini dia semangat sekali untuk kabur dari rumah sakit dengan niat bisa bertemu dengan Heiress itu. Tapi akhirnya malah begini.

"Kenapa membiarkannya?"

Sasuke berbalik. Matanya membulat saat melihat wajah yang berbicara tadi. Sai!

"Kenapa kau malah membiarkannya pergi?"

"Sejak kapan kau-"

"Sejak tadi." Sai menyela, "Kenapa kau begitu bodoh?"

Sasuke menunduk lemah, "Bukan urusanmu!"

"Kau menginginkannya, tapi saat dia memberikan perhatiannya padamu, kau malah menolak." Sai tersenyum –senyum palsu yang biasa dia umbar. "Kau menyedihkan."

Sasuke diam.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik aku segera membawamu ke rumah sakit."

Sasuke mengangguk. Dia lelah memikirkan ini semua. Dia ingin beristirahat sejenak. Mungkin ia dapat berpikir jernih setelahnya.

oOOo

"Hei, Sasuke!" panggil Sai yang duduk di tepi jendela. Matanya memandang lurus Sasuke. Seringai kecil muncul di wajahnya.

"Hn."

"Jadi yang kau pakai itu baju Kakashi, ya?"

"Jadi kau sudah tahu?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Jawab saja." Sai mendesak.

"Aku meminjamnya. Itu saja."

Sai manggut-manggut sok ngerti. "Okay, kenapa kau sering kabur dari rumah sakit? Bukankah lukamu itu masih parah? Terus, kenapa Kakashi malah membiarkanmu?" tanya Sai bertubi-tubi.

Sasuke mendengus, "Tak bisakah kau diam?"

"Bisa. Jika kau menjawab pertanyaanku atau akau akan mengadukanmu pada Naruto." Sahut Sai. Skak! Sasuke benar-benar mati langkah kali ini. Gila! Sejak kapan ada yang bisa mengalahkan Uchiha dalam hal beginian?

"Tch!" Sial. Kenapa si Sai ini datang di saat yang nggak tepat. Sasuke benar-benar nggak mau membicarakan ini sekarang. Ikut campur urusan orang aja!

"Ceritakan!" tuntut Sai dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Sai benar-benar menjengkelkan. Kenapa bisa ada orang seperti dia di dunia ini? "Aku rasa kau pun sudah tahu."

Sai mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya. Matanya menerawang. ia memutar kembali ingatannya. "Saat kami –anggota rookie –menjengukmu?"

Benar!

"Saat itu Sakura terlihat sangat peduli dengan Naruto." Sai melanjutkan.

"…"

"Jangan-jangan kau cemburu, ya? Kau menyukai Sakura?" tanya Sai tanpa dosa.

"Bodoh!" Sasuke geram. Geram pada Sai yang menggodanya terus. Geram pada dirinya yang masih saja gengsi untuk menerima uluran tangan bahkan dari seorang Hinata, orang yang dicintainya. Kenapa darah Uchiha ini selalu mementingkan harga diri yang setinggi langit? Gara-gara itu Hinata jadi dingin padanya.

Sai tertawa. "Jangan terlalu serius."

Sai malah tertawa? Apa dia menertawakan Sasuke yang bodoh? Apa dia menertawakan Sasuke yang terpuruk hanya karena seorang Hinata Hyuuga tidak memperdulikannya?

"Hinata. Dia kan alasannya?"

Tepat!

"Yang cemburu bukan kau, tapi Hinata. Kau menyadarinya. Karena khawatir, kau berniat untuk mengawasinya. Apalagi saat kau tahu Kiba dan Shino tidak pulang bersama dengannya. Setelah itu, kau meminta tolong pada Kakashi untuk meminjam bajunya, kan?" cerocos Sai panjang lebar. Ternyata Sai itu cerewet.

Tepat! Dugaan Sai tepat.

Kau menguping?"

Sai mengangguk polos.

"Berusahalah." ia menepuk pundak Sasuke.

oOOo

'Kenapa tidak mau jujur padaku, Sasuke-kun? Aku tahu kau masih terluka. Tapi kenapa kau tak mau memberitahuku? Dan kenapa aku merasa sakit setelahnya?' Hinata mengambil cangkir teh dan mulai menyesap isinya. 'Aku mempercayaimu tapi kenapa kau tidak?'

TBC…

Gimana? Masih mau membaca untuk chapter selanjutnya, nggak? Mau nggak mau, review ya? Plis…

Balesan review yang kemarin:

**hinata-hime**:

Hhehe…iya. Saya yang salah. Gomen ne. Seharusnya memang ditulis Hyuuga. maafkan saya.

Nih udah diupdate. baca lagi, ya?

**Shaniechan:**

Makasih. Sudah saya usahakan untuk membuat yang panjang, tapi kayaknya nggak berhasil…hehe… gomen… Baca lagi, ya?

**Demikoo:**

Makasih dah mau di fave. Haze senang sekali. Huhu…*nangis terharu*

Nih udah diupdate, baca lagi, ya?

**Harunaru chan muach**:

Itachi kan udah mati, senpai. Jadi paling kalau dia muncul, ya cuma dalam kenangan Sasuke aja. Ini udah diupdate. Baca lagi, ya?

**Girl's 'Love' Blue**:

Yups! Sasuke suka Hinata sejak kecil. Ini udah diupdate. Baca lagi, ya?

:

Hehehe…penasaran ya? Ini udah diupdate, baca lagi, ya?

**SoraHinase:**

Gak apa-apa. makasih udah ngereview. Baca lagi, ya?

**SasuHina fans:**

Makin menarik? Kyaa! Ada juga yang tertarik sama fic ini. Doumo arrigatou *nyembah-nyembah* Ini udah diupdate. Baca lagi, ya?

**kuraishi cha22dhen:**

Ini udah diupdate. Baca lagi, ya?

**Chai Mol:**

Manis? Makasih… Baca lagi, ya?

**ruki-darkligth17:**

makasih udah mau mampir. Kelanjutannya udah ada nih. Baca lagi, ya?

**asyafujisaki:**

Itachi nggak muncul coz dia kan udah mati. Soalnya ini setting canon. Makasih udah mau mampir. Baca lagi ya?

Akhir kata, terima kasih buat para Reviewers and Readers yang udah menyempatkan waktunya untuk singgah di fic saya ini. Nah, sebelum pergi, harap REVIEW ya?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I Love You

Kyaa! Gomen ne, chapter3-nya banyak typo. Hehe…para reader jadi nggak nyaman deh bacanya. Sorry…

Makasih banyak buat para readers dan reviewers yang masih mau membaca fic saya ini.

Arrigatou Gozaimasu u(_ _)u

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, garing, canon, typo dan SasuHina centric.

**Sebelumnya:**

'**Kenapa tidak mau jujur padaku, Sasuke-kun? Aku tahu kau masih terluka. Tapi kenapa kau tak mau memberitahuku? Dan kenapa aku merasa sakit setelahnya?' Hinata mengambil cangkir teh dan mulai menyesap isinya. 'Aku mempercayaimu tapi kenapa kau tidak?'**

oOOo

"Hinata-sama?"

Hinata yang merasa dipanggil menoleh dan mendapati Neji berjalan ke arahnya. "Neji-nii?"

"Hn." Neji mengambil tempat di sebelah Hinata.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau yang ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Neji balik.

"Aku?"

"Hn. Dari tadi aku melihatmu terus melamun di sini." ujar Neji, "Kau terlihat seolah bukan Hinata."

"Aku hanya merenung, Neji-nii." sahut Hinata pelan.

Neji diam. Menanti kata-kata yang akan dilontarkan Hinata selanjutnya. Selama ini dia hanya tahu kalau Hinata itu sering memikirkan Naruto. Hanya Naruto. Bahkan hampir tidak pernah dia mengeluhkan dirinya sendiri. Hanya ada Naruto. Sebenarnya Neji geram. Betapa Naruto tidak peka pada Hinata. Betapa Hinata masih berharap saja padanya. Hinata berhak bahagia. Dia sudah cukup lama menderita. Tanggung jawabnya sebagai Heiress, ayahnya yang sudah tak mempedulikannya, dia yang selalu menganggap dirinya lemah. Hinata yang selalu ada buat semua orang. Hinata yang baik. Hinata yang rela melakukan segalanya agar orang lain bahagia. Hinata yang bodoh karena lebih memikirkan orang lain dari pada dirinya. 'Kami-sama, sampai kapan Hinata akan terus menderita?'

"Naruto, kah?"

Hinata menggeleng, "Bukan."

Mengejutkan! Untuk pertama kalinya Hinata memikirkan sesuatu selain Naruto. Senang? Tentu saja Neji senang karena itu artinya bukan hanya Naruto lagi yang ada dipikirannya. Pertanyaannya sekarang, apa yang membuat Hinata jadi murung begini?

"Lalu?"

"Sasuke." jawab Hinata yang terdengar lebih mirip dengan bisikan.

Neji kaget setengah mati mendengar nama itu. Padahal baru tadi siang dia keluar dari rumah sakit, bisa-bisa ia kembali ke tempat itu lagi mendengar jawaban Hinata barusan. "U-Uchiha Sasuke?"Neji memastikan.

"Ya."

Bagus! Tim 7 memang sumber masalah. Pertama, Naruto yang disukai Hinata. Terus, Sakura yang ditaksir Naruto yang bikin Hinata patah hati. Sekarang, Sasuke? Apa yang telah diperbuatnya hingga Hinata mau menghabiskan waktu malamnya duduk di beranda samping hanya untuk merenung?

Neji mengepalkan tangannya. 'Awas saja kalau Uchiha itu macam-macam!'

"Neji-nii?"

"Hn."

"Kenapa rasanya sakit?" Hinata mengadahkan kepalanya. Menatap hamparan bintang yang tak terhitung jumlahnya di atas sana.

"Sakit? Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke padamu?" tanya Neji geram. Wajahnya biasa, tapi nada suaranya menyiratkan ada amarah di sana. Dia tak rela jika Hinata disakiti oleh orang lain. Ia adalah pelindung Hinata, orang yang dianggap kakak oleh Heiress itu dan Neji pun merasa bahwa Hinata adalah adiknya. Ia merasa gagal jika melihat Hinata terluka. Itu membuatnya tak senang.

"Kenapa sakit rasanya saat ia tak menerima uluran tanganku? Kenapa sakit saat ia tak mempercayaiku?"

Neji semakin terperanjat. Kejadian apa yang saja yang terlewatkan olehnya selama di rumah sakit? Kenapa dia seolah berada di dunia lain? Di pikiran Hinata bukan lagi Naruto yang mendominasi. Di pikiran Hinata saat ini hanya ada Sasuke! Neji seolah menderita gegar otak. Mungkin kedekatan Sakura dan Naruto membuat sepupunya sakit hati dan depresi, tapi kenapa harus pada Sasuke dia membuka hati? Mengerikan.

oOOo

Berhari-hari semenjak peristiwa Hinata marah, Sasuke tak bisa tidur nyenyak. Sudah hampir seminggu dan mereka nggak pernah bertemu lagi. Sasuke yang merasa bersalah berpikir kalau nggak ada alasannya dia kabur dari rumah sakit lagi. Untuk apa?

Sasuke mengganti pakaiannya. Hari ini dia sudah boleh pulang. Naruto juga mengajaknya untuk makan di Yakiniku-Q. Sebenarnya malas ikut dengan si dobe payah itu, tapi untuk menenangkan diri sejenak, sepertinya itu bukanlah ide yang buruk.

Tak berapa lama, terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Seperti yang sudah diduga, Naruto.

"Oi, Teme! Ayo!"

"Hn." Sasuke mengikuti Naruto ke arah restaurant tempat mereka akan makan. Yakiniku-Q. Sasuke berhenti sejenak di depan pintu masuk, 'Tak berubah.'

Saat masuk, Sasuke sama sekali tak menyangka ada anggota rookie lain di sana. Lee, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Sai, Shikamaru, Chouji, kiba dan Sakura. Sasuke melirik Naruto, sementara yang diperhatikan cuma bisa nyengir.

"Kami berniat untuk menyambut kepulanganmu, Teme."

"Sasuke-kun, ayo duduk." ajak Ino bersemangat.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo!" ajak Sakura. Dia mengajak Sasuke tapi malah menggaet tangan Naruto. Keduanya blushing ria sambil duduk.

Sakura dan Naruto. Mengejutkan!

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke sebelum akhirnya duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Sasuke! Akhirnya kau kembali juga! Itu baru namanya semangat masa muda!" teriak Lee berapi-api.

Sasuke mengamat-amati Lee. Tetap tidak berubah. Semuanya sama. Alis tebal, rambut yang…err berkilau, senyum gigi 1000 karat. Satu kata untuk mendeskripsikan ini semua: **mengerikan!**

"Selamat datang kembali, Sasuke!" kali ini giliran Kiba yang angkat bicara.

Sasuke melihat teman-temannya satu-persatu. Shikamaru tersenyum, Tenten juga, Neji? Neji juga tersenyum? Neji yang stoic seperti dirinya itu?

Tapi, tunggu!

Naruto, Sakura, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Sai, Shikamaru, Choji dan Kiba. Ikut dirinya berarti ada 11 orang. Dimana dua lagi? Di mana Shino dan Hinata? Di mana Hinata?

Great! Rencana ikut ke Yakiniku-Q buat nenangin diri dan lepas sementara dari 'mikirin Hinata' gagal total. Ia malah jadi khawatir. Kenapa Hinata nggak ada? Dia kan selalu datang kalau ada acara beginian? Apa segitu marahnya dia pada Sasuke?

"Neji, Hinata dan Shino dimana?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Entahlah. Tapi tadi dia dan Shino bilang ada urusan sebentar."

'Sama Shino? Berdua aja? Apa nggak apa-apa?' Sasuke dan pikirannya yang berlebihan.

"Maaf, kami telat."

Suara ini…suara yang dirindukan Sasuke. Suara lembut milik sang Heiress Hyuuga. Sasuke berbalik.

Hinata membungkuk sementara Shino yang di sampingnya hanya berdiri tegap dan diam.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan." sahut Kiba yang segera bergeser untuk memberikan tempat bagi Hinata dan Shino duduk.

Hinata duduk. Memandang ke samping, ada Sakura dan Naruto, lalu menunduk. Uh, rasanya sangat nggak nyaman. Sebenarnya dia nggak mau ikut acara ini –takutnya malah nangis nanti –tapi, Kiba maksa.

Tangan Hinata menggenggam erat bahan katun celananya. Matanya sudah sembab. Dia menggigit bibir menahan tangis yang sudah hampir pecah. 'Kami-sama, jangan sampai…'

Sasuke melirik Hinata. Dia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada gadis itu. Pasti karena dua orang itu. Apa yang bisa dilakukan Sasuke untuk menolong?

Hinata benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Ia menekan suaranya agar tak bergetar dan segera berdiri, "Ma-maaf. A-aku mau ke toilet." Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Neji, Hinata buru-buru pergi.

'Hinata…' Sasuke hanya bisa melihat Hinata yang menjauh dan perlahan menghilang.

"Hei! Hei! Jarang-jarang nih, kita ngumpul. Aku senang sekali!" Ino berdecak senang.

"Benar. Semua anggota Rookie sudah lengkap." Timpal Sakura.

"Supaya makin seru, bagaimana kalau kita buat permainan." cetus Lee.

"Apa?" Naruto nimbrung.

Ino menjentikkan jarinya. Semua anggota rookie memandang penasaran. Ino cengar-cengir. Shikamaru dan Chouji yang sudah lama menjadi rekan setimnya cuma bisa menelan ludah.

Firasat buruk!

"Gimana kalau Kakashi-sensei?" Ino mulai mengutarakan idenya.

"Maksudmu apa Ino-pig?"

"Forehead! Makanya dengar dulu!" Ino mendengus kesal. Di saat yang bersamaan Hinata sudah duduk kembali.

"Kita kan, belum pernah ada yang lihat wajah Kakashi-sensei."

"Ah, kalau itu sudah beberapa tahun yang lalu pernah kami coba." ujar Naruto. "Itu pekerjaan yang sia-sia."

"Tapi sekarang kita sudah jauh lebih hebat, kan? Lagi pula kita tiga belas. Masa kalah?" Sakura kali ini membela Ino. Ia tertawa kecil, "Lagi pula aku masih penasaran." mata Sakura menerawang, "Seperti apa sih, wajahnya? Apa bibir tebal?"

Anggota yang lain mulai membayangkan. Kakashi berbibir tebal? Seberapa tebal? 15 sentimeter?

"Atau gigi tonggos?"

Beberapa rookie –Lee, Ino dan Kiba -mulai cekikikan.

"Atau, bibir seorang wanita?"

Semua anggota rookie membayangkan, dan hasilnya…menjijikan. Sekarang yang masih belum tertawa hanya Sasuke, Shino, Neji dan Hinata. Hinata sendiri sudah menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Mencoba bertahan untuk tak terpengaruh.

"Hahaha…atau jangan-jangan gigi Kakashi-sensei tinggal dua?" celetuk Ino di tengah-tengah tawanya.

Semuanya tertawa tambah parah. Imajinasi mereka benar-benar menanjak naik. Grafiknya luar biasa! Saat dibuka topengnya, wajah Kakashi memang tampan, tapi saat tersenyum…ukh!

"Ha-haha…kau mengerikan Ino." ujar Tenten.

"Hihihi…hihi…"

Sasuke tahu suara siapa ini. Ia menatap Hinata. Gadis itu tertawa dan entah kenapa Sasuke merasa lega mendengar tawanya. Hinata yang murung tadi sempat membuatnya khawatir juga, jadi saat melihat hal seperti ini, rasanya sungguh melegakan. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke tersenyum.

Alis Neji mengernyit. Hanya dia yang memperhatikan Sasuke dan Hinata saat ini. Ada hubungan apa sebenarnya mereka berdua? Sasuke tersenyum diam-diam pada Hinata walau gadis itu tak memperhatikannya. Tapi Neji lebih memilih untuk diam. Dia akan menyelidikinya nanti.

Singkat cerita, telah ditetapkan hari ini mereka akan mengintai Kakashi. Kelompoknya terdiri dari tiga orang dan salah satu kelompok beranggotakan 4 orang karena jumlahnya yang nggak pas.

13. Angka sial. Termasuk bagi Sasuke.

Kenapa?

Karena Sai masuk ke kelompoknya. Hinata juga setim dengannya kali ini. Sebenarnya sih, dia senang ada Hinata, tapi kenapa harus ada Sai juga? Nggak bisakah orang lain saja? Dia pasti akan menganggu Sasuke karena pemuda itu tahu rahasianya.

Sementara itu, Naruto setim dengan Neji, Kiba dan Ino. Sakura dengan Lee, dan Chouji, lalu Tenten dengan Shino dan Shikamaru.

Semua tim telah bergerak dan hanya menyisakan Sasuke, Sai, dan Hinata. Sai yang melihat Hinata dan Sasuke yang diam seolah tak saling mengenal jadi jengkel. 'Keras kepala!'

"Sampai kapan kalian mau di situ?" ujar Sai sambil meninggalkan mereka berdua di belakang.

"Ba-baik!" Hinata hendak menyusul Sai namun sebuah tangan menariknya.

Sasuke.

"Hinata…"

Hinata menoleh tapi tak berani melihat Sasuke.

"Apa kau masih marah?" tanya Sasuke dingin seperti biasanya.

Hinata menggeleng, "Aku kira Sasuke-kun yang masih marah padaku."

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya, "Kenapa aku harus marah?" tanyanya lagi.

Hinata berusaha menghentikan tubuhnya yang bergetar. Dia gugup. Sasuke lagi-lagi menggenggam tangannya. "Habis, a-aku meninggalkan Sasuke-kun sendirian. Pa-padahal, k-kau masih sakit."

"…"

"Padahal, sebenarnya aku pulang untuk mengambil obat, tapi saat kembali, Sasuke-kun sudah tak ada."

Sasuke yang mendengar dapat mengenali ada nada kesedihan di setiap ucapan Hinata. Dia senang Hinata khawatir padanya. Ini memberinya sedikit harapan. Tapi hal itu juga membuat Sasuke tambah jengkel pada Sai. Karena jika saja Sai tidak mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit, Hinata pasti akan menolongnya. Sai memang selalu datang di saat yang nggak tepat.

"Hoi! Ayo kita pergi!"

"Ba-baik!"

"Tch!" Sasuke mendeathglare Sai. Yang dilirik malah cuek aja dan mendekati Hinata, menggenggam tangan gadis itu. Sasuke menggeram. Sai tersenyum hambar.

"Ng…Sai, bisa tolong lepas?"

"Nggak!" jawab Sai dengan tampang polosnya yang bagi Sasuke memuakkan.

"Ng…Sai-kun…tolong…" pinta Hinata. Wajahnya memelas.

"Kenapa?"

"Hanya saja…i-ini kurang nyaman."

"Oh… jadi, hanya Sasuke ya, yang membuatmu nyaman saat dia mengenggam tanganmu?" tanya Sai datar. Padahal dalam hatinya dia udah puas bikin dua orang ini blushing akut.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Tuh…" Sai menunjuk tangan Hinata yang satu lagi. Sepasang ninja itu pun melihat ke direksi yang ditunjuk. Seketika wajah keduanya memerah.

Hinata baru tersadar. Jadi tadi posisinya, 'Sai-Hinata-Sasuke' yang bergandengan tangan?

Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya dari Hinata. "Gomen ne, Hinata."

Hinata mengangguk singkat. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa? Pantas saja hangat. Hangat? Nggak boleh! Kenapa bisa terasa hangat?

TBC…

Masih penasaran, nggak? Kalau masih, harap direview ya?

Makasih banyak buat yang udah review and baca chap 3 nya. Haze senang sekali. Ternyata masih banyak yang mau baca.

Maaf buat yang udah mereview chapter 3 tapi balesannya nggak ditampilin, ya? Soalnya pas nulis ini lagi offline, jadi nggak tahu siapa-siapa aja yang mereview. Gomen…

Saya adalah pendatang baru di Fandom ini, jadi untuk perbaikan dan saran, saya mohon REVIEW! Arigatou Gozaimasu!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5

I Love You

Yee! Akhirnya saya bisa update fic SasuHina ini lagi. Semoga para readers sekalian nggak bosan ya?

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, garing, canon, typo dan SasuHina centric.

**Sebelumnya:**

"**Oh… jadi, hanya Sasuke ya, yang membuatmu nyaman saat dia mengenggam tanganmu?" tanya Sai datar. Padahal dalam hatinya dia udah puas bikin dua orang ini blushing akut.**

"**A-apa maksudmu?"**

"**Tuh…" Sai menunjuk tangan Hinata yang satu lagi. Sepasang ninja itu pun melihat ke direksi yang ditunjuk. Seketika wajah keduanya memerah.**

**Hinata baru tersadar. Jadi tadi posisinya, 'Sai-Hinata-Sasuke' yang bergandengan tangan?**

**Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya dari Hinata. "Gomen ne, Hinata."**

**Hinata mengangguk singkat. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa? Pantas saja hangat. Hangat? Nggak boleh! Kenapa bisa terasa hangat?**

oOOo

Kakashi Hatake, copy ninja yang cukup terkenal bukan hanya di Konoha, tapi di seluruh penjuru dunia ninja. Orang yang tangkas, cerdik, dan selalu waspada. Jurus-jurus yang ia punya juga sangat hebat. Banyak orang yang mengagumi sosoknya. Tapi siapa sebenarnya Kakashi yang ada di balik topeng itu? Belum pernah ada yang melihat. Lagipula, siapa yang peduli? Toh saat ia berjalan-jalan di Konoha seperti sekarang pun nggak ada yang melihatnya sebagai orang aneh. Semuanya sudah terbiasa.

Kakashi berhenti sejenak, merasa ada yang mengikutinya.

Apakah ada musuh?

oOOo

Tim I (Naruto, Kiba, Neji, dan Ino)

"Itu dia Kakashi-sensei!"

"Diamlah, Ino! Kalau berisik bisa ketahuan." Sergah Kiba sambil ikut-ikutan mengintip lewat kaca jendela sebuah restoran yang cukup bagus untuk melihat Kakashi tanpa ketahuan.

"Hei! Kakashi-sensei melihat ke sini!" seru Naruto.

Mereka berempat buru-buru merunduk.

"Sial! Kenapa berdesak-desakan seperti ini? Sesak nafas!" gerutu Kiba yang berada dalam posisi terhimpit oleh Naruto dan Neji dengan posisi ketiak Naruto di depan wajahnya.

Apes…apes…

"Diam! Kau mau kita ketahuan, hah?" Neji mulai mengambil tampuk kepemimpinan tim. Semuanya diam. Takut dibantai Neji.

Ino mulai mengintip lagi, "Loh, Kakashi-sensei dimana?"

Detik itu juga diketahui, hasil tim I = gagal

oOOo

Tim II (Sakura, Lee, Chouji)

"Kakashi-sensei datang." Ujar Chouji berbisik pada Sakura dan Lee yang ada di dekatnya.

Mau tahu mereka dimana?

Mereka bersembunyi –err menyamar menjadi penjual permen kapas dan balon. Untuk melengkapi penyamaran, Sakura menutupi rambutnya mengenakan topi serta memakai kumis palsu untuk semakin menyamarkan pribadinya.

Hasilnya…

Dia menjadi laki-laki bermata lentik. Nggak jelek juga, sih. Buktinya, banyak ibu-ibu yang terkesima padanya. Melempar senyum dan tawa. Sakura cuma bisa nyengir. Nggak habis pikir kenapa ibu-ibu itu bisa jadi genit.

Lee?

Dia berdiri di samping Sakura, memegang beberapa buah balon. Mengenakan yukata hijau lumut –warna kesukaannya –, rambut batok kepalanya dikucir tinggi (mirip gaya rambut Shikamaru), dan mata yang diberi eye-liner oleh Sakura untuk mempertegas garis mata yang sebenarnya sudah sangat-sangat tegas itu, penampilan Lee bisa dibilang…

Astaga!

Lee tiba-tiba aja berubah jadi pemuda ganteng yang langsung dikerubungi oleh gadis-gadis yang ada di tempat itu. Bagai semut bertemu gula. Sulit dipercaya! Kenapa nggak dari dulu aja Lee kayak gini?

Chouji dimana? Kenapa tidak kelihatan?

Penasaran?

Karena tubuhnya yang tak biasa, jika menyamar pun pasti percuma. Hanya ada dia di Konoha ini yang bertubuh seperti itu. Maka dari itu ia sembunyi di balik gerobak Sakura, si penjual permen kapas.

Lanjut ke Kakashi.

Kakashi berjalan ke arah mereka. Sakura pun dapat ide.

Tuing!

Tiba-tiba aja ada lampu 5 watt yang menyala di atas kepala Sakura tanpa ada kabelnya. Ajaib? Ini kan kalau di anime…aslinya gak ada kok.

Sakura langsung mengambil permen kapas dan berlari ke arah Kakashi.

"Ng? Ada apa?"

"Ano, ini permen promosi. Maukah anda mencobanya?" tanya Sakura dengan suara yang diberat-beratkan.

"Boleh." Kakashi menerimanya.

Sakura senang. Matanya menatap Kakashi intensif mencoba melihat wajah sang sensei yang sebenarnya. Lee dan Chouji pun ikut ngintip dari jauh.

Tangan Kakashi mulai bergerak menyentuh maskernya. Sekarang tinggal melepaskannya saja dan MUNCULLAH –

"Paman." Seorang anak kecil menarik-narik rompi Kakashi.

"Hm?" tanya Kakashi.

Anak itu tak menjawab tapi terus melirik permen kapas yang ada di tangan sensei mereka. Kakashi mengerti dan ia pun memberikannya.

Sakura, Lee, dan Chouji beku. Sedikit lagi bisa. Gara-gara anak kecil ini…

Si bocah yang melihat Sakura menatap tajam padanya langsung ngacir nggak tahu kemana. Kakashi juga nggak ada yang nyadar udah pergi. Ketiganya menghela nafas.

Habis deh uang tabungan satu bulan buat nyewa gerobak, beli permen kapas, dan balon ini. Sia-sia.

Tim II = malang.

oOOo

Tim III (Tenten, Shikamaru, dan Shino)

Nasib mereka nggak jauh beda dengan dua tim lainnya. Shikamaru yang malas untuk membuat rencana yang brilliant berhubung dia pikir ini nggak berguna dan cuma mendokusei. Jadi, penyusun strategi diambil alih oleh Tenten yang cerewet. Sebenarnya sih, Shino itu jauh lebih pintar buat rencana dari pada Tenten, tapi berhubung Tenten itu berisik dan Shino males untuk berisik, dia ngalah aja. Membiarkan Tenten dan rencananya beraksi.

Idenya sih, pingin buat Kakashi risih dengan mengirimkan serangga Shino mengganggu Kakashi. Tapi yang ada, saat serangga itu baru tiba di dekat mata incaran mereka, Kakashi malah mengira itu nyamuk dan menepuknya.

Tenten sweatdrop + mangap. Shino lebih lagi. Dia hanya diam seperti batu. Dengan gerakan patah-patah leher Shino berputar untuk menoleh pada Tenten.

"Hehe…Shino-kun…itu tadi…di luar rencana."

"…"

Tenten menelan ludah. Menyeramkan. Ada hawa membunuh di sekeliling Shino. Tenten yang belum mau 'menghilang dari dunia' mengambil langkah seribu sebelum Shino sempat ngomong sesuatu.

Shikamaru yang hanya melihat cuma bisa bilang…

"Ck, mendokusei."

Nasib tim III = mengenaskan sampai-sampai ada yang gugur. Dia akan dihormati oleh semua koloni yang tersisa bersama Shino.

oOOo

Beralih ke tim IV dimana tokoh utama kesayangan kita berada.

Dua puluh menit berlalu, ketiga ninja itu masih saja mengintip ahem…menguntit Kakashi yang masuk ke toko bunga Yamanaka milik keluarga Ino. Bau aneh yang menyebar di udara dari tempat sampah besar yang menjadi tempat bersembunyi mereka mulai terasa mengganggu. Sebenarnya sih mereka nggak ada di dalam tempat sampah itu, mereka hanya berada di baliknya agar Kakashi yang ada di seberang sana tak melihat. Tapi tetap saja nggak nyaman.

Mengejutkannya, hal itu membawa mereka pada satu kesimpulan: menguntit tambah tempat sampah, sama dengan bau badan.

Kenapa?

Jelas saja aroma tak sedap dari tempat sampah itu akan menempel di tubuh mereka yang sudah dari tadi berada di sana.

Sai sebenarnya ngerasa nggak enak juga nyium aroma busuk ini berhubung dia yang paling dekat atau lebih tepatnya nempel langsung di sisi luar sang tempat sampah. Tapi dia terus aja senyum, soalnya nggak tahu harus berekspresi apa.

Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya menutup hidung dengan sapu tangan biru tua yang ada di saku celananya. Bau busuk tempat sampah ini membuatnya menyiapkan rencana untuk kelanjutan hidup sang Uchiha muda.

Mandi 7 kali dan pakai parfum 7 botol biar bau ini ngilang selamanya dari kehidupan.

Hinata?

Dia pakai yang simple. Menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk melindungi hidung tersayang agar tak tersiksa di umurnya yang masih cukup muda ?

Sepuluh menit berlalu lagi dan Kakashi masih belum keluar. Ketiga penguntit ini sudah gerah dan jengah. Sai yang udah mual –bukan hamil karena Sai itu cowok –langsung berbalik menghadap Sasuke dengan wajah yang lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"Sasuke-kun…" panggilnya lembut dengan senyumnya yang biasa.

Sasuke yang ngeri plus jijik melihat Sai nggak bisa bergerak sangking terkejutnya.

Bayangkan aja, wajah Sai yang putih pucat, ditambah senyum, panggilan manja…sama dengan bishounen di mata Sasuke.

"Kita…tukar posisi." Lanjut Sai.

Mendengar ucapan Sai, jiwa Sasuke yang sempat ngilang balik lagi. "Nggak."

"Ku mohon…" walaupun judulnya mohon, Sai tetap nggak kelihatan seperti sedang memohon, dia malah agak terlihat merayu.

"Nggak mau! Lagi pula ide siap-"

Kata-kata Sasuke terputus saat Sai pingsan dan langsung jatuh ke tanah. Hinata segera mendekat untuk melihat keadaan Sai.

Satu fakta yang mengejutkan saudara-saudara, Sai yang merupakan ANBU terhebat bekas anak didik Danzou paling nggak tahan sama yang namanya bau!

"Sai? Sai-kun?" Hinata menepuk-nepuk pipi Sai.

Nasib tim IV = kasihan…

oOOo

Di sini lah mereka sekarang. Halaman depan rumah Sasuke. Alasannya sih gampang, tempat terdekat yang bisa mereka capai adalah rumah ini.

Sasuke yang membawa Sai masuk berhenti karena Hinata masih tak bergerak dari pintu. "Hinata?"

Hinata diam. Dibesarkan di tempat yang begitu kaku dan penuh dengan tata krama membuatnya enggan melangkahkan kaki lebih jauh. Dia adalah seorang gadis, Sasuke dan Sai pria. Dan lagi nggak ada orang dewasa selain mereka di sana. Siapa yang berani menjamin semuanya akan baik-baik saja?

"Hinata?" panggil Sasuke lagi.

"Na-nani, Sasuke-kun?"

"Kenapa kau terus berdiri di situ?" Sasuke mendudukkan Sai di lantai kayu dengan kepala bersender di dinding. Ia lalu masuk ke ruangan lain dan keluar dengan futon di tangannya. Selesai membaringkan Sai yang tak sadarkan diri di atas futon miliknya, Sasuke berjalan ke arah Hinata yang masih diam di depan pintu.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Mm? Ah, tidak." Tukas Hinata gugup. Wajahnya memerah mengingat apa yang baru saja melintas di kepalanya. Kadang pikirannya itu memang berlebihan.

"Apa kau tega melihat Sai seperti ini?"

Sebenarnya sih Sasuke mau bilang, "Bantu aku merawat Sai." Tapi sebagai Uchiha hal itu urung dilakukannya.

Bantuan = un-Uchina-ness

Hinata yang bangsa nggak tegaan pun segera menghilangkan pikiran buruknya dan berjalan memasuki rumah Sasuke.

oOOo

Angin yang bertiup menerbangkan daun-daun pohon yang menguning. Melayang dan perlahan jatuh. Beberapa ada yang jatuh menimpa sang Uchiha muda. Di kepalanya, di kakinya, di pundaknya. Namun pemuda itu sama sekali tak bergeming. Ia tetap duduk sambil memandang lurus batang pohon sakura yang besar di hadapannya. Tatapan matanya kosong seiring memori masa kecilnya kembali.

Ya. Di bawah pohon sakura itu dulu ia sering mengintip kakaknya yang hendak pergi menjalankan misi, di sana juga ia diajari melempar kunai dan shuriken oleh sang kakak. Di sana Itachi sering kali menyentil dahi Sasuke. Di tempat itu, ia dan Itachi.

Tangan kanan Sasuke meraba lantai kayu yang ia duduki sekarang.

Beranda samping.

Di sini ia sering duduk bersama ibunya, bercerita tentang kegiatannya di akademi. Di sini ibunya sering melihat Sasuke yang kecewa pada Fugaku karena lebih menganggap Itachi. Di tempat ini, Mikoto dan kasih sayangnya untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Sebuah kehangatan menjalar dari matanya yang perih dan turun ke pipi. Tubuhnya gemetar.

Dia rindu Itachi, Mikoto, bahkan Fugaku yang tak terlalu peduli padanya. Dia ingin mereka ada lagi di sini. Dia ingin ini hanyalah mimpi bodoh seorang anak kecil. Dia ingin terbangun dan mendapati semuanya masih sama seperti yang dulu. Dia ingin keluarganya.

Hinata berdiri diam di belakang Sasuke. Ia bisa melihat tubuh itu bergetar, gemeratuk giginya, nafasnya yang memburu. Hinata tahu Sasuke tidak baik-baik saja. Dia ingin membantu, tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan?

Hinata berjalan selangkah lagi, membuka mulut untuk bicara namun ia urungkan niat itu ketika isak Sasuke makin jelas terdengar. Hati gadis Hyuuga itu mencelos. Sasuke menangis dan itu menyakitinya. Tangis Sasuke membuat Hinata ingin menangis juga.

"Itachi, kenapa kau begitu bodoh?"

Samar Hinata mendengar suara serak milik Sasuke. Segala akal lenyap terganti oleh perasaan iba. Bukan! Bukan iba! Dia merasa seolah mengalami hal yang sama. Bukan kasihan yang ia rasakan. Ada perasaan lain yang tak bisa diutarakan, diterjemahkan hati dan kemudian diproses oleh otak.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

Hinata berjongkok dan menepuk pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke berbalik. Tatapan matanya kosong. Sebutir air mata masih tersisa di pipi kanannya. Saat itu Hinata tahu Sasuke butuh pertolongan. Saat itu Hinata juga tahu dialah yang akan menolong Sasuke. Jadi Hinata memberanikan dirinya sekali lagi.

Hinata khawatir melihat wajah Sasuke yang lebih pucat dari biasanya. Sasuke melihat ibunya yang terpancar lewat Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun, ada apa?" kata yang dilontarkan Hinata.

"Sasuke, ada apa?" kata yang didengar Sasuke bukan suara Hinata, tapi ibunya.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia maju dan menubruk Hinata. Memeluk erat gadis yang bingung itu. Ia menangis di bahu Hinata, bersikap masa bodoh dengan harga dirinya.

Hangat, aman, tapi sakit karena Sasuke menangis.

Rintihan Sasuke terdengar menyayat bagi Hinata. Ia mengangkat salah satu tangannya dan mengelus punggung Sasuke, menenangkan pemuda itu. Kegugupan hilang berganti keberanian.

"Sakit." Sasuke berkata lirih.

Hinata yang sudah tak bisa berpikir lagi karena pelukan Sasuke mencoba mencari penyebabnya, "Apa lukamu masih sakit, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke sadar itu bukan ibunya.

Hinata?

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menciptakan jarak yang cukup bagi dirinya untuk melihat Hinata, "Gomen."

Mata Hinata menatap mata Sasuke. Sasuke tahu ada kegusaran di sana. Air mata Hinata meluncur di kedua pipinya tanpa ada isak tangis. Sasuke makin khawatir, "Hinata?"

"Kenapa sakit?" Kenapa Hinata sakit melihat Sasuke menangis? Kenapa sakit melihat Sasuke lemah? Kenapa sakit saat Sasuke tersakiti? Kenapa rasanya sakit?

Satu langkah kaki yang awalnya samar kini jelas terdengar di lantai kayu kediaman Sasuke. Hinata yang menyadari ada yang mendekat menghapus air matanya. Sasuke yang air matanya sudah mengering menoleh.

Sai yang malang memegang kepalanya dengan tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya dibiarkan bebas. Kelihatannya kepalanya masih sakit.

"Sai."

"Maaf, apa aku mengganggu?" Sai dan senyum palsunya.

"Ti-tidak." Jawab Hinata seraya tersenyum, "Sai-kun, a-apa sudah baikan?"

"Sepertinya begitu, Hinata-chan." matanya teralih pada Sasuke, "Jadi, misi kita gagal, ya?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Sayang sekali." tambah Sai, "Maaf, ya?" lagi-lagi tersenyum.

oOOo

Semalaman Hinata berpikir bagaimana membuat Sasuke senang. Pasalnya, setelah melihat Sasuke yang begitu tertekan tadi, ia jadi kepikiran terus pada pemuda raven itu. Hinata ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk Sasuke. Hinata ingin menolong Sasuke. Bisakah dia? Bolehkah?

Mengingat Sasuke yang tadi menangis, ia sedih. Mengingat Sasuke memeluknya…

'Eh? Kok…' dan wajah Hinata berubah menjadi tomat masak.

oOOo

Di kamarnya, Sasuke masih terus memandangi langit-langit rumahnya. Wajahnya memerah. 'Kenapa tadi dia bisa memeluk Hinata? Kenapa Hinata tak melepaskannya? Kenapa?' pertanyaan itu terus berputar di kepalanya.

'Kenapa Hinata merasa sakit? Apa yang membuatnya sakit?' Sasuke ingin menolongnya. Bisakah? Bolehkah? Apa yang bisa dilakukannya?

TBC…

Bagaimana kelanjutan fic ini? Masih bolehkah dilanjutkan?

Karena baru, saya mohon REVIEW ya!

^^)

**Makasih buat para reviewers.**

**Buat Saniechan, haru-senpai, saqee-chan, Reita, Kuraishi cha22dhen, SoraHinase, Illa ntuh chuKa SasuhIna, Saruwatari-Yumi. teeny, Ind, Rini-Chan 21, demikoo, Chai Mol, Zona-uphi, Haruno Aoi, rie tsubaki, dan asyafujisaki…**

**ARRIGATOU GOZAIMASU…**

**Tambahan buat sora-chan, *boleh nggak ya manggil gitu?* dengan senang hati akan Haze baca.**

**Saruwatari-Yumi. Teeny : maaf ya kalau agak aneh soal Neji. Haze mikir pas Neji waktu kecil dia kan senang banget tuh disuruh ngejagain Hinata, dan waktu ujian Chuunin itu dia balas dendam gara2 ngira Hinata penyebab ayahnya mati. Jadi, setelah tahu fakta sebenarnya, Neji bersikap jauh lebih baik pada Hinata. Gitu deh… hehehe… maaf ya… Gomenasai..**

Akhir kata, REVIEW! Plisz..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6

I Love You

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto dan 'Hari Bersamanya' lagu dari Sheila on 7

Warning: OOC, garing, canon, typo dan SasuHina centric.

Yosh! Keluar lagi apdetannya. Gomen ne buat readers karena nggak punya jadwal yang teratur ngapdet fic ini. Hehe…habis saya orangnya moody sih. Kalau lagi pingin ya bikin aja. Makanya jadinya kayak gini. Hehe…Gomen…

Selamat menikmati…

**Sebelumnya:**

**Semalaman Hinata berpikir bagaimana membuat Sasuke senang. Pasalnya, setelah melihat Sasuke yang begitu tertekan tadi, ia jadi kepikiran terus pada pemuda raven itu. Hinata ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk Sasuke. Hinata ingin menolong Sasuke. Bisakah dia? Bolehkah?**

**Mengingat Sasuke yang tadi menangis, ia sedih. Mengingat Sasuke memeluknya…**

'**Eh? Kok…' dan wajah Hinata berubah menjadi tomat masak.**

oOOo

Fajar menyingsing, hari baru pun dimulai. Secercah sinar menyeruak masuk dari celah-celah kamar seorang gadis yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Wajah damainya dihiasi oleh senyuman kecil yang tersungging walaupun ia sedang tertidur.

Tak lama kemudian mata sang gadis terbuka. Menampakkan bola mata lavendernya dengan utuh. Ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, melihat cahaya yang berhasil menembus kamarnya.

'Sudah pagi.'

Perlahan gadis itu turun dari ranjang, membereskannya, lalu pergi mandi. Ketiga hal yang selalu menjadi rutinitasnya. Sebuah pikiran membuatnya tersentak, senyumnya melebar dan setengah berlari menuju dapur.

'Aku akan menemui Sasuke-kun nanti.'

Sang sepupu yang berpapasan dengan Hinata heran melihat gadis itu tersenyum cerah dengan mata yang berbinar seperti itu. 'Apa yang terjadi padanya?'

**Hari telah terganti**

**Tak bisa ku hindari**

**Tibalah saat ini bertemu dengannya**

oOOo

Naruto terus mengoceh sementara Sakura yang ada di sampingnya tak terlalu menyimak. Perhatiannya sepenuhnya tertuju pada dua objek yang ada di sana. Di depan sebuah toko roti.

Gadis berambut indigo dan guru mereka. Hinata dan Kakashi.

Sakura melihat Hinata membungkuk sekilas pada Kakashi, berterima kasih. Yang ada di dalam pikirannya bukan tentang apa yang mereka bicarakan. Yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah bagaimana perasaan Hinata. Sakura tahu Hinata menyukai Naruto sejak dulu, dan itu membuat Sakura merasa tak enak pada Hinata. Sakura merasa dirinya jahat karena telah mengambil Naruto. Sakura bersalah, tapi dia juga mencintai Naruto. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

Sakura terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya hingga dia tak menyadari kalau objek yang dari tadi menjadi perhatiannya sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Kakashi-sensei? Kenapa terlambat?" omel Naruto, "Eh, ada Hinata juga, ya?"

Sakura kembali ke dunianya. Matanya menatap Kakashi sebentar lalu menatap Hinata. Gadis itu tersenyum membalas ucapan Naruto barusan. Di tangan Hinata ada kotak bento yang cukup besar. Untuk apa? Apa Hinata akan piknik? Tapi, masa sendiri? Apa ini untuk Naruto?

"Sakura! Sakura! Oi!" Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura.

"Ng? Nani?"

"Kau kenapa, Sakura-chan?"

"Ah, aku tak apa-apa." Sangkal Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." Hinata tersenyum, "Jaa Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Sakura!"

Sakura masih terus menatap punggung Hinata yang menjauh. Naruto sibuk mengkhawatirkan Sakura. Kakashi diam dengan pikirannya. Yang pasti suasana tiba-tiba hening tanpa ada salah satu dari ketiga orang ini yang membuka mulut.

'Hinata, apa kau baik-baik saja?' pikiran Sakura.

'Sakura-chan, kau kenapa?' Naruto.

'Wah, sudah ada kemajuan.' Kakashi tersenyum.

oOOo

Sasuke sedikit terengah-engah setelah dari subuh tadi dia terus berlatih. Chakranya sudah cukup banyak terkuras. Peluh menetes membasahi tanah tempatnya berpijak.

Satelah menyeka keringat, Sasuke berniat berlatih lagi, namun ia membatalkan niat itu ketika ada sosok yang melintas di pandangannya.

Hinata.

Deg!

Seketika dada Sasuke nyeri. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, wajah memanas, dan bayangan saat memeluk Hinata kembali muncul.

Sasuke ingin menyapa, tapi ragu. Apa tak apa kalau ia muncul sekarang? Apa Hinata akan merasa terganggu? Apa tak apa jika ia mengajak Hinata bicara?

'Hinata, apa kabar? Sedang apa? Kenapa sendirian? Aku… argh!' Sasuke mengacak rambutnya.

Frustasi.

Semua pertanyaan itu terdengar terlalu aneh di kepala Sasuke. Mana mungkin dia bicara seperti itu. Itu…aneh. Ya, aneh. Terlalu aneh untuk seorang Uchiha pendiam seperti dirinya.

Seharusnya dia tak akan menyapa setelah berpikir kalau menyapa itu aneh. Tapi itu kan seharusnya, kenyataannya…

Tidak.

**Jantungku berdegup cepat**

**Kaki bergetar hebat**

**Akankah ku ulangi merusak hatinya**

oOOo

Hinata terus berjalan di antara pepohonan rimbun yang ada di sana. Matanya mencari-cari sesuatu sementara kakinya terus melangkah.

Kresak!

Suara daun kering yang hancur. Hinata berhenti, menggenggam bento boxnya dengan erat.

"Hinata?"

Hinata berbalik. Tersenyum saat sosok yang ia cari muncul, namun matanya terus melihat ke bawah untuk menutupi semburat merah yang perlahan muncul dikedua pipinya. Tak berani menatap Sasuke.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Ng…ano…" Hinata bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya.

'Tadi Kakashi-sensei bilang kau ada di sini, Sasuke-kun.'

Nggak!

Hinata menepis pikiran barusan. Kalau dia bilang tadi dia mencarinya dan bertanya pada Kakashi, apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke?

"Bento itu untuk apa? Kau mau piknik?"

Hinata menelan ludah. Ia benar-benar terdesak sekarang. "I-itu…i-iya."

"Dengan siapa? Mana temanmu? Sendiri?"

Well, Sasuke benar-benar jadi cerewet.

Tahu nggak sih, alasannya?

Baiklah, akan author jelaskan.

Saat tadi Sasuke menyebut nama gadis itu, Hinata hanya menunduk dan sekilas tersenyum. Senyum Hinata itu memancing jantung Sasuke untuk bekerja ekstra, maka dari itu, untuk mengurangi kegugupannya, dia kembali membuka mulut. Tapi Hinata yang terbata-bata malah membuat Uchiha stoic ini tambah grogi. Gimana lagi? Ia mengalihkan pandangan dan tertumbuk pada kotak bento yang dipegang Hinata, Sebuah pertanyaan pengalihan yang dia kira bisa mencairkan suasana, terlontar dari mulutnya. Di luar dugaan, Sasuke malah jadi penasaran setelah mendengar pernyataan Hinata yang malah 'mengiyakan'. Penasaran siapa yang diajak, sedikit –atau mungkin banyak –cemburu 'kenapa bukan bersama dengannya', menuntun Sasuke pada pertanyaan lainnya.

Jadi di sinilah mereka sekarang. Dimana Sasuke diam menanti jawaban Hinata, sementara Hinata diam mencari jawaban yang akan diberikannya.

Pegangan Hinata pada kotak bento itu semakin erat. Ia sudah sejauh ini, masa mau mundur?

'Kami-sama, berikan aku keberanian.'

Hinata menarik nafasnya dalam, memejamkan mata, lalu menghembuskannya. Perlahan mendongak, menatap mata Sasuke.

"A-aku…"

**Mohon Tuhan**

**Untuk kali ini saja**

**Beri aku kekuatan**

'**tuk menatap matanya**

Sasuke diam, balas menatap mata Hinata. Ia menanti kata apa yang akan dikeluarkan Hinata selanjutnya.

"A-aku…maukah menemani ku piknik?"

Satu…

Dua…

Tiga…

Wajah Hinata sudah merah padam sekarang. Kepalanya panas. Jantungnya serasa akan meledak. Bagaimana jika ternyata Sasuke nggak mau? Ini hanya akan membuatnya malu.

"Hi-Hinata…" Sasuke sama sekali nggak nyangka, hingga berakibat penyakit gagap Hinata pindah padanya.

Apa ini? Hinata mengajak Sasuke piknik? Berdua? Ini bukannya lebih mirip…kencan? Hinata mengajak Sasuke…kencan?

"Ng…ka-kalau Sasuke-kun nggak mau juga tak a-apa-apa. Aku akan pergi sendiri." Hinata buru-buru menambahkan.

"Siapa bilang?" sahut Sasuke dengan seringai tipis di wajahnya yang mulai merona.

Hinata cengo.

"Aku akan menemani mu."

"A-arrigatou."

Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata, "Ayo!"

Hinata mengangguk. Keduanya tersenyum tanpa berani melihat masing-masing muka orang yang ada di sampingnya. Masih merona.

Biarkan saja. Sekali ini saja. Sasuke ingin bersama dengan Hinata. Dia tak peduli apa jadinya nanti. Yang penting saat ini ia bisa bersama Hinata. Berdua. Hari ini.

"Tch! Uchiha itu!" dengus seseorang yang dari tadi mengintip dari balik pohon.

"Kenapa kau yang sewot?" tanya temannya yang sedari tadi diam.

"Diam kau, Sai! Lihat saja, kalau Uchiha itu macam-macam pada Hinata."

"Hehehe..." Sai tertawa mengejek, 'Sister complex.'

**Mohon Tuhan**

**Untuk kali ini saja**

**Lancarkanlah hari ku**

**Hari ku bersamanya**

**Hari ku bersamanya**

oOOo

Suasana di antara mereka berdua yang hening sangat kontras dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam diri mereka. Yang terlihat di luar hanya wajah Sasuke yang datar serta Hinata yang memerah. Yang terdengar hanya suara langkah kaki mereka yang menginjak daun-daun kering. Hanya ada suara nafas tanpa kata.

Tapi, apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Sasuke yang pasang tampang cool itu lagi nari tarian kemenangan di dalam pikirannya. 'Hinata dan aku. Hinata dan aku! Hinata dan aku! Kami berdua! Hari ini! Hinata dan aku!' Teriaknya berulang-ulang di dalam hati.

'Sasuke, kenapa genggamanmu ini hangat?' Hinata melirik Sasuke. Sadar atau enggak, Sasuke masih menggenggam tangannya dari tadi.

"Hinata?" panggil Sasuke tanpa menoleh, terlalu malu untuk melihat wajah manis gadis ini, menyadari tangannya yang masih saling terpaut.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba mengajakku?" Sasuke sudah tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. Senyumnya mulai muncul dan semakin mengembang.

Mata Hinata membulat melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum seperti itu. Perlahan ia paham kenapa dulu banyak gadis yang mengidolakan pemuda stoic ini. Sasuke itu…

Menarik.

Dia memang tampan, tapi bukan itu yang membuat Hinata menyukainya.

Deg!

Suka? Hinata suka? Hinata suka Sasuke?

Hinata tersenyum membalas Sasuke, "Aku khawatir pada Sasuke-kun."

Oops!

Keceplosan.

"Ng?" Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya.

Hinata yang sadar udah keceplosan bicara langsung menunduk. Blushing Hinata mencapai stadium akhir. "A-ano…b-begini…mm…"

Sementara Sasuke, sedikit banyak, dia tahu apa alasan Hinata menunduk. Apalagi gagapnya makin parah. Sasuke menyeringai.

Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya. Hinata terkejut dan mengangkat kembali wajahnya. Sasuke tersenyum, Hinata panik.

Kepanikan Hinata semakin bertambah saat Sasuke berhenti dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Nafas hangat Sasuke perlahan menyapu pipinya. Hinata gugup. Jantungnya berisik.

'Sasuke-kun mau apa?' pikirnya.

oOOo

"Argh! Mau apa si Uchiha itu? Aw-hmph…" Neji meronta karena dibekap oleh Sai.

"Diam! Atau kita sudahi saja main mata-mata ini." Bisik Sai.

Neji berpikir sebentar. Memutar matanya dan mengangguk.

Sai tersenyum. "Bagus."

oOOo

Wajah panik Hinata terasa lucu bagi Sasuke, membuat pemuda bermata onyx ini semakin ingin mengganggunya.

Sasuke terus mendorong wajahnya.

10cm…

7cm…

5cm…

3cm…

Sasuke asyik aja menggoda Hinata tanpa menyadari Sai yang mati-matian berusaha menekan pergerakan Neji untuk mengganggu mereka berdua. 'Nanti aku akan meminta imbalan padamu, Sasuke.' Pikir Sai.

Hinata memejamkan matanya erat. Nggak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi.

Pipi mereka bersentuhan, Hinata bergidik.

"Aku senang kok, Hinata khawatir." bisik Sasuke, setelah itu ia menarik lagi wajahnya. Puas melihat ekspresi aneh dari Hinata.

Hinata membuka matanya, menghela nafas lega. "Sasuke-kun mau membuat aku se-serangan jantung, heh?"

"Aku tak pernah tahu kalau Hyu-Hyuuga Hinata ini bisa ju-juga bercanda." Ledek Sasuke.

Hinata kesal dan malu. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari Sasuke, tapi hal itu merupakan keputusan yang salah.

Hinata berpaling dari Sasuke, tapi hal yang selanjutnya dia lihat…

Naruto dan Sakura.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang. Hinata bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang mereka lakukan di sana.

Naruto dan Sakura…dengan wajah sedekat itu…

Hinata menguatkan tangannya di genggaman Sasuke.

Sasuke, yang sedikit terkejut juga melihat adegan itu, segera menoleh pada Hinata.

"Bawa aku pergi, Sasuke."

Suara Hinata bergetar. Sasuke segera menuruti Hinata. Menarik gadis itu menjauh dari pemandangan ini.

Sakura dan Naruto berciuman.

'Mengerikan! Kenapa Hinata harus melihat hal ini? Sial!' batin Sasuke, 'Dasar bodoh!'

Jujur Sasuke sakit. Sakit saat Hinata menangis seperti ini. Sakit saat Hinata mencimtai orang lain. Sakit saat orang itu ternyata menyakiti Hinata seperti ini. Sakit saat orang yang dicintai Hinata menyia-nyiakan satu-satunya orang yang beroleh tempat khusus di hatinya.

Sakit. Perih.

'Apa yang harus ku perbuat, Hinata? Apakah ini arti sakit yang pernah kau katakan? Apa ini sakit yang pernah kau rasakan?'

Sasuke tak berdaya. Di hadapan Hinata segalanya terlihat polos. Sasuke yang kuat, Sasuke yang dingin, Sasuke yang keras. Retak oleh Hinata. Sasuke selalu lemah oleh gadis ini. Hinata Hyuuga. Kemarin, sekarang, esok.

Hinata adalah kelemahannya.

**Kau tahu betapa aku**

**Lemah di hadapannya**

**Kau tahu berapa lama**

**Aku mendambanya**

"Hiks…hiks…hiks…"

Hinata menangis. Air mata membanjiri pipinya. Sasuke menggeram, menekan rahangnya kuat-kuat, mengepalkan tangannya.

'Hinata, serapuh inikah dirimu?'

Sasuke mendekat. Kedua tangannya terangkat. Salah satunya menekan punggung Hinata agar mendekat padanya., sementara yang satunya lagi mendorong kepala Hinata bersandar di dadanya.

"Menangislah, aku akan menjadi sandaranmu."

Ya. Sasuke akan menjadi sandaran Hinata. Tak peduli Hinata hanya akan menjadikannya pelarian. Sasuke akan terus menopang Hinata, menjaganya, melindunginya, menghiburnya. Jika memang ia tak boleh dicintai Hinata, biarkan dia mencintai Hinata dalam diam. Biarkan dia membuat Hinata bahagia.

Hinata balas memeluk Sasuke. Tngannya meremas punggung pakaian Sasuke. "Arrigatou, Sasuke-kun." Ujar Hinata di tengah tangisnya.

Sasuke menunduk untuk melihat wajah Hinata. Hinata mendongak untuk melihat Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum getir pada Hinata, 'Kami-sama, kenapa melihat matanya pun aku perih.' batinnya.

**Mohon Tuhan**

**Untuk kali ini saja**

**Beri aku kekuatan**

**Tuk menatap matanya**

"Piknik kita, jadi kan?"

Hinata mengangguk.

'Setidaknya biarkan aku bersama Hinata hari ini. Biarkan aku menghiburnya. Biarkan aku yang menjaganya.'

**Mohon Tuhan**

**Untuk kali ini saja**

**Lancarkanlah hari ku**

**Hari ku bersamanya**

**Hari ku bersamanya**

Kotak bento yang dibawa Hinata sudah habis. Hanya tersisa remah-remah sisa makanan di sana.

"Ternyata masakanmu enak juga." Sasuke bersandar di batang pohon yang cukup besar yang ada di tempat itu.

"Aku memberi banyak tomat di makanan itu. Kakashi-sensei pernah bilang kalau Sasuke kun suka tomat." Terang Hinata yang duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Hinata mengangguk sementara kedua tangannya dengan cekatan membereskan kotak bento itu. "Aku pernah bertemu Kakashi-sensei saat di rumah sakit. Dia bilang kau suka tomat. Aku sendiri kurang begitu mengerti kenapa Kakashi-sensei mengatakan ini padaku."

Sasuke tersenyum, "Biar aku bantu."

"E-eh?"

**Tuhan tolonglah (beri kesempatan)**

**Tuhan tolonglah (beri kesempatan)**

"Kenapa Hinata khawatir padaku?"

"Saat melihat Sasuke-kun menangis, aku sakit. Saat Sasuke-kun bilang sakit, aku pun sakit." Hinata melirik Sasuke, "Aku ingin menyembuhkan luka itu."

Sasuke tertegun, "Benarkah itu…Hinata?"

"Ya." Hinata berbisik.

Akal Sasuke lenyap. Perasaan senang meluap-luap saat mengetahui Hinata ternyata ingin menolongnya. Hinata peduli padanya.

Sasuke langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil Hinata. Mengunci gadis itu dalam dekapannya.

"Sasuke…"

"Hn?"

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, tak ingin Hinata pergi.

"Tetap di sini. Tetap di sini saja, Hinata. Tetap di sini dan itu sudah cukup." Suara Sasuke serak.

Hinata mendongak, tangan kanannya terulur menyapu sebutir air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk mata Sasuke, "Jika aku di sini, kau janji akan baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

**Hariku bersamanya**

**Hari bersamanya**

**Hari bersamanya**

**Hari bersamanya**

**Hari bersamanya**

**Hari bersamanya**

**Hari bersamanya**

"Aku janji."

**Tuhan tolonglah**

**Hari bersamanya**

**Tuhan tolonglah**

**Hari bersamanya**

TBC…

Bagaimana kelanjutan fic ini? Masih bolehkah dilanjutkan?

Karena baru, saya mohon REVIEW ya!

^^)

**Balesan review chapt. Sebelumnya:**

**SoraHinase:**

He'eh…heheh…maaf kalau Haze sok akrab, ya? Gomen ne… *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Nih udah di update, baca lagi, ya? Oh, iya, fic kamu bagus, kok. Aku udah baca tapi belum review. Ahahah… gomen ne…

**Shaniechan:**

Ok! ^^v ini udah lanjut. Baca lagi, ya?

**:**

Arrigatou udah mau ngefave fic ini. Saya terharu…*nangis gaje*

Ini udah di apdet, baca lagi, ya?

**harunaru chan muach:**

Makasih senpai udah mau review.

Iya. Sai memang pengganggu *deathglared Sai* tapi kalau nggak ada dia cerita ini nggak bakalan seru. Hehe…

Nih udah di update, baca lagi, ya?

**Kuraishi cha22dhen:**

Ini udah lanjut. Baca ya, senpai?

**Merai Alixya Kudo:**

Ini udah di update.

**Saruwatari-Yumi mlz login:**

^.^ Nih udah di apdet. Baca lagi, ya?

**Saqee-chan:**

Okay! Ini udah lanjut!

**Natsu-natsuno:**

Huaa! Makasih udah dibilang keren. *Nangis terharu*

Ini udah diapdet loh?

**Ind:**

Penasaran, ya? Ini udah ada kelanjutannya. Harap tetap setia membaca fic ini, ya?

**ZoNa-Uphi:**

Ah, saya juga nggak bisa ngebyangin loh, kalau Lee tiba-tiba jadi tampan…. Heheh… *nyengir kuda*deathglared sama ZoNa*

Neji bakalan menjadi peran kunci fic ini di chapter akhir bersama Sai. Jadi harap bersabar ya. Ini udah di update, baca lagi, ya?

**sasa sii readers silent**:

Makasih. Ini udah di apdet. Baca lagi, mau kan?

Buat readers dan reviewers yang udah mau membuang waktunya di fic saya ini, ARRIGATOU GOZAIMASU!

U(_ _)U

Akhir kata, REVIEW PLEASE!

^O^

Oh iya, Review juga dong, fic Haze yang satu lagi 'I Lay My Love on You' kalau masih ada waktu senggang para readers sekalian. Hehe…Haze banyak minta, ya? Jangan marah ya?

REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter: 7

I Love You

Wah, sorry ya lama update nya. Hehe, soalnya butuh merenung untuk menentukan bagaimana akhirnya. *cieileh, bahasanya*

Oke deh, tanpa basa-basi lagi…

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, garing, canon, typo dan SasuHina centric.

Selamat menikmati. ^-^

oOOo

"**Saat melihat Sasuke-kun menangis, aku sakit. Saat Sasuke-kun bilang sakit, aku pun sakit." Hinata melirik Sasuke, "Aku ingin menyembuhkan luka itu."**

**Sasuke tertegun, "Benarkah itu…Hinata?"**

"**Ya." Hinata berbisik.**

**Akal Sasuke lenyap. Perasaan senang meluap-luap saat mengetahui Hinata ternyata ingin menolongnya. Hinata peduli padanya.**

**Sasuke langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil Hinata. Mengunci gadis itu dalam dekapannya.**

"**Sasuke…"**

"**Hn?"**

"**Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"**

**Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, tak ingin Hinata pergi.**

"**Tetap di sini. Tetap di sini saja, Hinata. Tetap di sini dan itu sudah cukup." Suara Sasuke serak.**

**Hinata mendongak, tangan kanannya terulur menyapu sebutir air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk mata Sasuke, "Jika aku di sini, kau janji akan baik-baik saja?"**

**Sasuke mengangguk.**

"**Aku janji."**

oOOo

Suasana siang yang tenang. Tak terlalu panas juga tak terlalu dingin. Jauh dari suara bising di keramaian. Sepi. Tapi bukan damai yang dirasa. Sepi ini menyesakkan. Menyesakkan hati seorang gadis dan kekasihnya yang duduk di bawah pohon rindang di pingggiran Konoha. Sudah setengah jam mereka di sana tanpa saling bicara.

Wajah pemuda itu terlihat frustasi. Alisnya bertaut. Kedua tangannya mengepal. Wajahnya tertunduk melihat tanah kecoklatan yang mereka pijak.

"Naruto-kun, aku rasa i-"

"Kenapa, Sakura?" potong Naruto tanpa menatap gadis itu. "Apakah senang sekali mempermainkan perasaan orang? Sebegitu menyenangkannya kah rasa itu?"

Pandangan Sakura mengabur. Air mata mulai menggenang dan siap turun, meluncur di kedua pipinya. Kata-kata Naruto benar-benar menusuk hatinya.

"Aku…apakah kau hanya membuatku sebagai pelarian dari Sasuke? Apa Sasuke masih ada di sana? Apa dia masih ada di hatimu, Sakura-chan?"

Air mata Sakura sudah tak terbendung lagi. Ia menangis.

Naruto tertawa tanpa suara, kecewa. "Aku seharusnya memang tahu diri sejak awal, kan? Mana mungkin aku bisa menyamai Sasuke. Memangnya aku siapa?"

"Naruto…"

"Lalu kenapa waktu itu kau bilang memilihku? Kau tahu, harapan palsu itu menyakitkan."

"Naruto-kun…"

"Jika memang kau ingin aku pergi, aku akan pergi Sakura." Naruto menoleh pada Sakura, "Jadi, katakanlah."

Sakura tertohok. Ia benar-benar sakit. Naruto yang ini bukanlah Naruto yang dia kenal. Wajah pemuda itu lesu, matanya sayu –seolah tak ada harapan di sana, air matanya juga. Sama seperti Sakura. Dia juga menangis.

Apa yang telah dilakukan Sakura? Dia membuat Naruto terluka.

"Naruto-kun, dengarkan aku dulu." Sakura berusaha keras agar isaknya tak keluar, "Pertama, aku yang tahu apa yang hatiku rasa dan mau. Aku tak bohong saat aku bilang aku memilihmu. Sedikit pun aku tak menyesal, Naruto."

"…"

"Lalu, aku minta hubungan kita berakhir bukan karena Sasuke. Tapi karena…" Sakura menghela nafas, berharap rasa bersalah ini akan pergi bersama dengan udara yang dia lepaskan, "Hinata."

"Apakah dengan begitu kau kira semuanya akan lebih baik, Sakura-chan?" Naruto memegang bahu Sakura, memutar tubuh gadis itu agar berhadapan dengannya. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya, tak berani menatap mata saphirre Naruto yang bisa menghanyutkannya dalam luapan emosi.

"Sakura…"

Sakura tak menjawab. Naruto yang mulai terlihat tak sabar segera menggunakan salah satu tangannya untuk meraih pipi Sakura.

"Tatap aku, Sakura…" pinta Naruto lirih.

Sakura menoleh. Menatap Naruto yang seolah memelas. Mata mereka bertemu.

Sakura tak tahan melihat Naruto jadi seperti ini, dan itu semua adalah karena dirinya. Sakura benar-benar merasa bersalah. Sudah berapa banyak orang yang dia sakiti akibat keputusannya? Hinata dan sekarang…Naruto.

Sakura tak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi ketika Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya. Nafas mereka berbaur. Dan sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di bibir ranumnya. Lama mereka terbuai dalam posisi seperti itu. Melampiaskan segala yang tak mampu didefenisikan oleh kata.

Di situlah Hinata dan Sasuke melihat mereka. Tak jauh dari tempat itu, Hinata melihat mereka tanpa berkedip. Tak jauh dari mereka, Hinata mengeratkan genggamannya pada Sasuke. Tak jauh dari sana, Hinata mulai menangis.

'Inikah artinya?' tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri saat Sasuke membawanya lari dari tempat itu.

Hinata senang walau Uchiha ini meledek kegagapannya. Hinata senang saat Uchiha ini tersenyum. Hinata merasa aman saat melihat punggung pemuda ini.

'Inikah artinya?' lagi-lagi Hinata bertanya. Air mata terus menetes tanpa mau berhenti.

Hinata senang saat melihat wajah Sasuke, dan saat berpaling dari wajah itu malah Naruto yang ia lihat. Wajah Naruto membuatnya sedih. Wajah yang dulu selalu memberinya harapan, justru wajah yang menghancurkan mimpinya. Sementara Sasuke, pemuda yang di luar begitu dingin, ternyata bisa membuatnya merasa hangat. Pemuda yang keras tapi entah kenapa dirasa lembut. Pemuda yang selalu ingin sendiri yang mampu memahami hati seorang Hinata yang begitu rumit. Pemuda sepi yang memberikan banyak tawa dalam kehidupan Hinata yang pemalu.

Saat Sasuke merengkuhnya, rasa itu semakin kuat. Salah satu sifat yang Hinata yakini menular dari Sasuke. Ia tak ingin Sasuke pergi. Ia ingin Sasuke di sini. Ia ingin selamanya Sasuke ada untuk menolongnya, menenangkannya seperti ini. Membuatnya merasa aman.

Satu sifat Sasuke yang sekarang dimiliki Hinata.

Egois.

"Kita sudahi saja, Neji." ajak Sai yang sudah lelah main mata-mataan ini.

"Hn."

oOOo

"Hinata-sama?"

Gadis yang merasa namanya disebut pun segera menoleh. Mendapati kakak sepupunya yang melihatnya heran, Hinata hanya tersenyum. Tangannya masih asyik memasukkan makanan-makanan kedalam kotak bento berukuran besar yang ada di atas meja makan.

"Itu…untuk apa?"

Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat Neji menunjuk kotak bekal yang hampir penuh.

Bento? Tentu aja untuk dimakan, kan? Jadi, pertanyaan yang tepat itu harusnya…

"Mm…untuk siapa?"

Ok. Neji tiba-tiba aja jadi pikun. Bukannya dia udah mata-matain Hinata kemarin? Masa lupa gitu aja? Mungkin terlalu lama dengan Lee membuat Neji jadi susah mikir. Bukannya ini teka-teki gampang?

Mari kita uraikan satu persatu.

Wajah Hinata memerah, gugup, dan dia memain-mainkan telunjuknya.

Bento box itu ukurannya besar. Hinata yang hanya seorang gadis biasa dan merupakan Heiress Hyuuga nggak mungkin menghabiskannya sendiri walaupun lapar berat.

Jadi intinya dia pasti bersama seseorang.

Lalu siapa orang itu?

Kiba?

Uhm…rasanya akhir-akhir ini dia jarang kelihatan. Jadi agak diragukan.

Shino?

Shino kan, lagi pergi ke hutan terlarang selama seminggu untuk mencari serangga terlangka di dunia. Jadi nggak mungkin, kan?

Neji?

Ding-dong!

Mari kita coba lagi.

Akhir-akhir ini Hinata hanya dekat dengan seseorang.

Kembali ke pertanyaan bento ini untuk siapa.

Sudah dapat jawabannya?

Yup!

"Sasuke?"

Neji kali ini kelewat bego atau apa, sih? Udah tahu Hinata orangnya gugupan, malah ngeluarin nama orang yang lagi bikin hati Hinata berbunga-bunga kayak lagi musim semi.

"Kenapa?"

Damn!

Tentu aja Hinata syok gara-gara mendengar nama itu disebut oleh Neji.

'Apa Neji tahu?' pikir gadis indigo ini. Wajah Hinata makin memerah. Makanan yang ada di genggamannya terjatuh ke lantai. Hinata berkeringat dingin.

"Hinata-sama?"

Ukh! Neji benar-benar menyudutkan Hinata.

Glek!

Hinata menelan ludah. Takut kalau Neji tahu perasaannya pada Sasuke? lagipula, Sasuke juga nggak bilang apa-apa. Jadi dia belum berani berharap apa-apa.

Neji yang akhirnya menyadari sesuatu langsung berhenti mendesak Hinata. Ia tiba-tiba aja tertawa garing. Kali ini berhasil membuat Hinata merinding.

"Ne-Neji-nii, kenapa? I-itu masih banyak makanannya. Buat N-Neji-nii saja."ujar Hinata takut-takut.

Habisnya Neji nggak pernah senyum, sih. Jadinya pas dia ketawa-ketiwi seperti ini justru lebih menyeramkan dari pada wajahnya yang marah.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Hinata." Ujar Neji berpura-pura. Pasrah pada keadaan yang membuatnya harus bertindak seolah idiot. 'Hanya untuk sekali ini. Tidak untuk lain kali.' Ikrar Neji dalam hatinya.

Fyuh!

Nafas lega didapat Hinata yang hampir pingsan karena Neji. Syukurlah Neji mau berpura-pura. Thanks God.

oOOo

Hinata duduk di sebuah kayu panjang dekat tempat Sasuke biasanya berlatih. Senyum tak lepas dari wajah manisnya. Sesekali pipinya memerah. Ia tak sabar ingin memberikan bento ini.

Bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke setelah memakannya, ya?

"Hinata?"

Sial!

Pemuda blondie jabrik itu nyengir, mengambil tempat duduk di samping Hinata, "Sedang apa?"

Hinata tak menjawab. Hatinya masih cukup sakit mengingat kejadian yang telah berlalu.

Tapi…hey! Jika Hinata tak melihat kejadian itu, maka ia pasti akan tetap mengharapkan Naruto. Jika Hinata tak melihat kejadian itu ia tak akan –err setidaknya bisa lebih dekat dengan Sasuke seperti sekarang. Benar, kan?

Maka berangkat dari pemikiran itu, Hinata perlahan mulai tersenyum. Semkin lama semakin merekah. "Menunggu seseorang, Naruto."

"Siapa?"

"Kau akan tahu, nanti."

Tak jauh dari mereka, Sakura terpaku. Niatnya tadi sih, ingin menemui Naruto. Tapi sekarang dia sepertinya sedang sibuk. Mereka berdua kelihatan sedang senang, apa lagi Hinata. Dia bahkan tersenyum. Rasanya tak tega. Perasaan bersalah itu kembali lagi muncul dalam dirinya.

Sakura tersenyum kecut. 'Sebaiknya aku pulang saja.'

Namun sebelum Sakura sempat berbalik, didengarnya Naruto memanggil.

"Oi! Sakura-chan! Teme! Ayo kemari!"

Sakura mendesah, 'Ketangkap basah.' kalau begini mau tak mau dia mendekati orang itu.

"Hn."

Sakura berbalik. Tentu saja. Ternyata ada Sasuke. Pantas Naruto menyebut teme.

Hinata yang mendengar kalau ada 'teme' alias 'Sasuke' langsung mengikuti pandangan Naruto. Wajah gadis itu lagi-lagi berubah merah.

Sakura yang melihat wajah Hinata merona mengira itu karena dia sedang bersama dengan Naruto.

Sasuke menatap gadis itu, Hinata balas menatap matanya. Walaupun masih terkesan agak malu-malu, sebuah senyum hadir untuk Sasuke.

Deg! Tanpa ada baterai, listrik, panel surya, bbm, atau apapun yang bisa digunakan sebagai sumber energi, jantung Sasuke berpacu cepat sekali.

Amazing!

Tak butuh sumber energi apapun bagi Sasuke untuk bisa deg-segan seperti ini. Hinata adalah energi yang sangat besar dan tak bisa ditolak Sasuke.

Untuk sesaat Sasuke merasa senang, namun rasa itu langsung hancur saat melihat Naruto ada juga di sana. Pandangannya yang tadi lembut langsung menajam. Hinata yang menyadari perubahan Sasuke terdiam.

'Sasuke-kun kenapa?'

"Hai, Naruto! Hinata juga ada, ya?" sapa Sakura dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Hinata langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura. Ia tersenyum.

"Itu bento untuk siapa?"

"Ehm…i-itu u-un-"

"Untuk Naruto, ya?" tebak Sakura sebelum Hinata sempat menjawab.

"Bu-buk-" ucapan Hinata kembali berhenti saat Sakura mengambil bento itu dari tangannya.

"Naruto, makanlah. Sudah susah-susah dibuatkan." Ujar Sakura sambil memerikan sepotong daging yang sudah dipanggang dari kotak bekal yang telah ia buka itu.

Naruto yang merasa ini sudah keterlaluan berniat mengingatkan Sakura, tapi Sakura buru-buru memasukkan potongan daging itu ke mulutnya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Sakura-chan…"

Sakura tak menghiraukan Naruto, ia mengambil sepotong daing lain dan memakannya. "Hm…enak."Hinata menunduk. Bukan. Bukan senang yang ia rasa. Bekal itu kan untuk Sasuke? Kenapa mereka yang makan?

"Sasuke, kau mau coba?" tawar Sakura.

"Nggak."

"Ini enak, loh." Bujuk Sakura.

Sasuke pergi. Hinata semakin menundukkan wajahnya.

Kenapa, Sasuke? Bukannya dia pernah bilang masakan Hinata itu enak? Kenapa sekarang malah dia yang pergi. Sudah dibuatkan capek-capek.

"Wah, Hinata memang seorang calon isteri yang tepat untuk seorang Hokage."

Jleb!

"Baik, ramah, apalagi masakannya enak begini."

Jleb!

"Apa kau bisa masak ramen, juga? Naruto suka sekali ramen."

Hinata mulai tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Apa Sakura ingin menyindirnya?

"Lainkali, buatkanlah Naruto ramen." Sakura melirik Naruto, "Iya, kan? Naruto?"

Naruto diam. Ia jengkel pada Sakura yang seperti ini. Ini sudah keterlaluan.

Tes!

Hinata menggenggam erat tangannya yang saling bertumpu. Ia mengigit bibir untuk menahan tangis yang hampir pecah. Air mata satu persatu mulai turun dari pelupuk matanya. Kata-kata Sakura membuatnya sakit. Tidak. Bukan hanya itu. Sikap Sasuke pun turut andil dalam hal ini. Kenapa dia jadi begitu dingin?

Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, Hinata bergegas pergi. Meninggalkan kotak bento yang masih dipegang Sakura.

'Hinata…' Sakura terus memandangi punggung Hinata yang menjauh.

"Kalian sudah keterlaluan."

Sakura dan Naruto terlonjak, "Sai?"

Sai tersenyum lalu mengambil bento itu. "Aku akan berikan pada pemiliknya." Lalu Sai pun melenggang pergi.

Hening.

"Sai benar, Sakura." Naruto membuka mulut, "Kita sudah keterlaluan."

"Jadi, kalian sudah sadar?"

Neji!

Pemuda itu berdiri di samping Sakura. Menatap sinis kedua orang yang telah menjadi sepasang kekasih itu.

"Neji, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

Tentu saja, Naruto. Oh, ya," Neji melirik tajam pada Sakura, "tolong katakan pada pacarmu itu untuk menjaga omongannya. Itu melukai Hinata."

"Maaf." Sakura berujar lirih.

"Maaf?" Neji bertanya dengan nada sarkastik, "Kau seharusnya minta maaf bukan padaku, tapi pada Hinata. Aku heran, sebenarnya siapa sih, yang tidak paham akan posisinya di sini?"

"Apa maksudmu, Neji?" tanya Naruto.

"Kenapa seolah-olah Hinata adalah orang yang berada di antara kalian? Kenapa kalian menganggap kalau Hinatalah yang menghalangi hubungan kalian? Kenapa menganggap Hinata adalah alasan untuk berpisah? Kalau mau pisah ya pisah saja. Jangan bawa-bawa Hinata."

Sakura yang benar-benar tertohok meninta maaf sekali lagi. Namun Neji tak peduli.

"Hinata tak perah berniat merebut Naruto darimu, Sakura. Dia tak akan mengambil milik orang lain." Neji menghela nafas. Kesal. "Faktanya bukan dia yang ada diantara hubungan kalian, tapi kalianlah yang berada di antara hubungannya dengan Sasuke!" Neji sudah kehilangan cara untuk meredam emosinya yang membludak. Ia menggeram, "Kalian yang mengganggu!"

Sakura dan Naruto terkejut.

Sasuke? Sejak kapan? Bagaimana bisa?

"Dan kau, Sakura. Kalau memang ingin merelakan Naruto kenapa tak dari awal saja? Sebelum Sasuke mulai menginvasi hati Hinata. Menyusup ke kehidupannya. Dari kata-katamu tadi, kau seolah ingin melepas Naruto pada Hinata tapi juga tak rela. Jangan memutuskan segalanya sesuka hatimu. Semua bisa terluka karenanya. Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, dan kau sendiri."

oOOo

"Hei, Sasuke!" sapa Sai yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana.

"Hn."

"Ini." Sai menyodorkan bento Hinata tadi.

Sasuke membuang muka –mengacuhkan Sai –dan berjalan lagi ke rumahnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Itu bukan untukku."

"Memangnya ini untuk siapa?" Sai mulai jengah menghadapi Uchiha yang lagi ngambek ini. Ia berlari untuk kembali menyejajarkan diri dengan Sasuke.

"Menyingkir, Sai." ujar Sasuke dingin. 'Si bodoh ini ingin sekali mencari gara-gara.' Pikir Sasuke.

"Cobalah dulu." Bujuk Sai.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia lelah. Malas ribut dengan Sai yang berisik ini. Maka, ia pun mengambil sepotong daging dari kotak itu dan memakannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sai begitu Sasuke menelan makanannya.

Satu kata yang memiliki banyak arti. Bagaimana makanannya? Apa rasanya? Sudah dapat petunjuknya? Jadi kesimpulannya apa? Sudah tahu, kan?

Tapi Sasuke yang memang lagi badmood sama sekali nggak bisa mencerna pertanyaan Sai –lebih tepatnya mengabaikan petunjuk yang begitu saja terlewat meluncur masuk melalui kerongkongannya. "Tidak enak."

Bohong! Dan Sai tahu itu.

"Bohong." tuh kan.

"Kalau tak percaya ya sudah. Sekarang menyingkir dari jalanku." Sasuke berjalan dan menabrak lengan Sai, hingga pemuda itu tersentak akibat ulah Sasuke.

Sai mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Jidatnya berkedut membuat urat-uratnya naik. Sebuah pertigaan muncul menandakan kalau pemuda Uchiha ini benar-benar membuatnya jengkel. "Kau ini bodoh atau apa, sih?"

Tep!

Sasuke berhenti.

"Kau memangnya nggak bisa berpikir lagi, ya? Cemburu membuatmu jadi bodoh, heh?"

Congratulation for Sasuke. Berkat dia, kebiasaan lama Sai yang udah mulai hilang balik lagi. Bicara kasar.

Sasuke berjalan lagi.

Kami-sama, kenapa orang cemburu itu selalu saja bebal? Sai, bersabarlah!

"Bekal ini untukmu, Sasuke. Hinata membuatnya khusus untukmu!" teriak Sai.

"…"

"Memangnya tadi apa yang kau makan? Rasa tomat yang begitu pekat pun tak terasa bagimu?" seringai muncul di wajah Sai ketika Sasuke berbalik, "Tidak enak? Huh, sejak kapan kau tak suka tomat? Lagipula, siapa sih di Konoha ini yang maniak tomat selain dirimu?"

"**Aku memberi banyak tomat di makanan itu. Kakashi-sensei pernah bilang kalau Sasuke-kun suka tomat."**

Kata-kata Hinata terlintas lagi dipikiran Sasuke.

"Kau itu tidak pintar berbohong Sasuke. Halah, pasti kau cuma ngambek kare –eh?" Sai terkejut melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba ada dihadapannya. Sambil nyengir pula. Keadaan itu membuat Sai lengah hingga Sasuke mengambil bento itu dengan mudah.

"Kalau gitu, ini untukku? Akan aku habiskan." cengirannya makin lebar, "Terima kasih, Sai."

Sai hanya diam saat Sasuke pergi hingga sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya.

"Apa sebenarnya alasanmu membantu mereka?"

"Hanya iseng." Jawab Sai ringan.

Neji diam.

"Ada banyak ekspresi yang dimiliki manusia. Bahkan orang seperti kau dan dia." Sai tertawa kecil, "Orang seperti dia pun bisa bertingkah seperti seorang bocah."

oOOo

Hinata duduk bersimpuh membelakangi sebuah pohon besar di tempat ia sering berlatih seorang diri. Ia menangis. Perlahan kakinya bergerak dan menekuk dengan lutut sejajar dengan dada dan wajahnya ia benamkan di sana.

Sedih. Sedih sekali saat Sasuke bersikap dingin padanya. Padahal selama ini tidak begitu. Kenapa Sasuke berubah?

"Kau selalu ke sini ya, saat sedih?"

Hinata menoleh. Menatap sosok yang duduk di sebelahnya. Matanya membulat, "Sa-Sasuke?"

Sasuke tersenyum. Jemarinya menghapus air mata yang ada di pipi Hinata.

Hangat. Sentuhan Sasuke begitu hangat. Padahal hanya pipi, tapi kenapa rasanya sampai ke hati?

"Aku sebegitu jahatnya, ya? Kau sampai menangis."

Sebenarnya Sasuke kan memang jahat. Iya nggak, sih? Tapi kan, dulu. Sekarang nggak, kok.

"Aku juga sering menangis Hinata." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata, "Aku sering menangis." matanya berubah sendu.

"Ya, aku tahu." gumam Hinata.

"Tapi, percaya tidak? Setiap aku menangis, ada kau di sana." Sasuke menatap Hinata lagi, senyum tipis muncul dari wajahnya, "Saat aku menangis, kau pernah memberiku sapu tangan, bukan? Bahkan kau pernah memelukku."

Wajah Hinata memerah. Memeluk? Bukannya Sasuke yang duluan memeluknya waktu itu? Memang sih, Hinata juga balas mengelus punggung pemuda ini. Tapi…nggak masalah deh. Hinata senang kok bisa meme –err membantu Sasuke.

"Saat kau memelukku, ada rasa hangat di sana. Seketika aku merasa aman."

"Benarkah?" Hinata membuka mulutnya.

"Ya. Bahkan walau kau sebenarnya tak ada di sisiku, kau selalu ada bersamaku."

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Hinata mulai gugup mendengar pengakuan Sasuke.

"Kau hadir dalam mimpiku."

Oke readers sekalian. Hal ini merujuk pada mimpi Sasuke di rumah sakit tentang masa kecilnya bersama Itachi. Ada Hinata di sana, kan? Bersama Neji? Dan Itachi meledeknya?

"…"

"Kenapa bengong?" tanya Sasuke melihat Hinata yang hanya diam.

"Eh? A-ano…itu…mm…" Hinata mulai mencari alasan tapi nggak bisa. Hukum alam teman-teman. Jika seorang dipaksa berpikir disituasi genting pasti akan sangat susah untuk fokus.

"Oh, iya. Bekalnya udah aku habiskan." Sasuke memberikan kotak bento Hinata yang dari tadi dipegangnya.

"…"

"Nggak percaya?"

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan wajah tomatnya itu. Sasuke menyeringai, Hinata bergidik.

Chu!

Hinata membeku tapi wajahnya serasa mendidih. Ciuman singkat Sasuke membuat titik beku dan titik didih dalam tubuh Hinata menjadi samar.

Wow!

"Gimana?"

"Eh, gi-gimana a-apanya?" Hinata langsung menunduk.

Sasuke menyeringai makin lebar, "Udah percaya, belum?"

"Pe-percaya?"

"Itu rasa tomat dari makananmu." Sahut Sasuke. Perlahan tangannya menyentuh wajah Hinata, membimbing gadis itu untuk berhadapan dengannya.

Mata mereka bertemu.

"Aku menyukainya. Aku menyukai masakanmu. Tapi aku lebih menyukaimu."

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya. Hinata memejamkan mata. Nafas Sasuke samar menerpa kulit wajah Hinata, semakin lama semakin terasa. Perlahan namun pasti nafas mereka membaur, hingga akhirnya sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibir Hinata.

Hal itu berlangsung beberapa saat hingga kebutuhan akan oksigen mendesak keduanya untuk mereka memerah.

""A-aku…" lidah Hinata kelu. Hal ini mengejutkan. Sasuke telah menciumnya 2 kali selama hari ini? Dan salah satunya adalah ciuman pertamanya.

Sementara itu di balik pohon yang tak jauh dari situ…

"Hei, apa yang kalian lihat? Ini bukan konsumsi umum." Ujar seorang pria bermasker.

"Kakashi-sensei?" ujar Neji dan Sai bersamaan.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Sai.

"Yah, mengamati perkembangan murid-muridku." Sahutnya asal.

"Wah, jadi benar mereka berdua?" ujar pemuda blondie jabrik yang tanpa diketahui sudah ada di sana.

Bletak!

"Kecilkan suaramu, Naruto!" bisik sang kekasih.

"Loh, kalian kok juga ada di sini?" Sai menunjuk Naruto dan Sakura dengan pandangan heran.

"Sudahlah. Dari pada itu, ayo kita lanjutkan mengintip!" teriak Naruto.

Bletak!

Bletak!

Bletak!

Tiga benjolan diterima Naruto dari Sai, Kakashi, dan Neji.

"Bodoh!" dengus Sakura.

Lalu perhatian pun kembali ke arah dua tokoh utama fic ini.

Sasuke memeluk Hinata erat. Merengkuhnya seolah ia dapat lepas kapan saja. "Tetaplah di sini, Hinata." bisik Sasuke.

Tetaplah di sini, di pelukan Sasuke. Jangan pergi, karena pemuda ini tak akan sanggup. Tetaplah di sini, agar selalu ada yang menenangkannya saat tertekan. Tetaplah di sini agar dia baik-baik saja.

Hinata hanya tersenyum tanpa dilihat Sasuke. Wajahnya yang begitu dekat dengan dada pemuda itu membuatnya dapat mendengar detak jantungnya. Sama. Irama jantung mereka sama.

Itulah saat ketika Hinata percaya bahwa Sasuke telah mengajarkan cinta yang sebenarnya. Cinta yang bukan hanya manis. Cinta bukan sebuah warna. Ada banyak rasa dalam cinta. Ada banyak warna di dalamnya sehingga membuat cinta itu indah bagaikan pelangi. Cinta itu pahit saat orang yang kita sayangi sedih. Cinta itu kecewa saat orang yang kita kasihi terluka. Cinta itu indah dengan segala unsurnya yang membuat semua insan yang merasakannya sedih, kecewa, terluka, dan bahagia.

Cinta adalah kotak pandora yang menyimpan semua rasa dalam diri manusia.

-Owari-

**Terima kasih, buat yang sudah mereview chapt 6 sebelumnya.**

**Terima kasih buat SoraHinase, Shaniechan, Sasa, Merai Alixya Kudo, hinata-hime, Ind, , ZoNa Uphi, Purti Luna, harunaru chan muach, ya2IchiGo-KuraiNeko, demikooo, dan Saruwatari Yumi.**

Terima kasih juga bagi para readers dan reviewers yang udah mau membaca fic ini hingga akhir. Setiap review yang diberikan begitu berarti buat saya untuk tetap menulis.

Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya.

Arrigatou Gozaimasu. U(_ _)U

Mind to Review?


End file.
